Danger Awakens: Trouble for Konoha
by CMarie16
Summary: Second Book in the Double Trilogy. Read The Spirit That Remains Strong First. SUMMARY IN THE FIRST BOOK. NaruSaku.
1. The Danger Awakens

**DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE READ - THE SPIRIT THAT REMAINS STRONG - THIS IS THE SEQUAL, AND A CONTINUATION OF THAT STORY! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS STORY WITHOUT READING THAT ONE! PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK TO THE OTHER STORY! READ THAT, THEN READ THIS! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Chapter 1**

The Danger Awakens

**_I figure since I have some of the chapters for this written already, might as well bring it out! And that it feels awkward not to write this story. So here you go, the second book in the double trilogy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: -searching on Ebay- LOOK! A Masashi Kishimoto costume! I could fool the creators into thinking that I'm him and steal Naruto! -keeps reading- JAPAN ONLY?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

* * *

Naruto glared at the former Akatsuki member in front of him. "I thought Sakura-chan killed you…" he cursed, and took a step forward. "Why are you still alive?" 

Sasori chuckled in his cold tone. "It seems she did not kill me. I faked my death so I could kill you. You didn't kill Deidara-san either." He said, and stared at the two shinobi. "I see you're the Hokage now. Congratulations. Now I will take more pleasure in beating the shit out of you."

Naruto growled and formed his hand signs. "Katon: Fenikkusu Yaiba!" he shouted, and blades of fire shot out from his palms, hitting Sasori straight on. "I swear! I'll kill you!" The new Hokage whipped out a kunai, and flew at the puppet master. He swiped at his forehead, creating a huge gash.

But Sasori took one of his special kunai and rammed it up Naruto's gut. It was soaked in poison, and Naruto could feel it spreading. "I swear," Sasori growled. "I'll kill you. Plus that pathetic village of yours."

The Rokudaime flung out of the kunai, and landed with a thud on the ground. Coughing, he wiped the blood from his mouth, and created more hand signs. "Fuuton: Akai Kiba!" he said, and a large fang of wind swirled around Naruto's right arm, coloring red. When it completed, he charged at Sasori, whipping his arm around furiously. Sasori moved side to side, dodging the blows that the blonde jinchuuriki threw at him. Another fang of wind circled his other arm, and he threw both of his arms at the former Akatsuki member. Now it was getting harder for Sasori to dodge the attacks, and one blasted him in the head and stomach. He coughed, and flew backwards slamming into a tree.

The puppet master shakily rose to his feet, and sighed. Trying to keep his balance, he picked out one of his puppets, and flung it towards Naruto. "I sure am excited, to bring out this puppet aren't I?" Sasori chuckled evilly, raising his hands that now had chakra strings coming from the tips of his fingers. He brought his hands in closer to his chest, and laughed at the puppet standing before him.

Naruto smirked. "Sakura-chan told me about this puppet," he said, and examined the puppet. "She said it was quite hard to avoid its attacks, the Sandaime Kazekage puppet. Didn't she destroy that too?"

Sasori smirked. "All puppets can be recreated you know, like this one. I even gave it an upgrade." He said, still keeping the same expression. "I want to test it on you." The puppet jerked backwards as the puppet master moved his hands back, and he thrust his arms forward, shooting out various kunai and shuriken flying towards Naruto. Skillfully, Naruto ducked, jumped, swept and spun from side to side, avoiding the poison soaked projectiles. Sasori frowned, and moved his fingers in a twittering motion. The Sandaime Kazekage puppet froze in its tracks, and split apart. Its limbs had spears on the ends, sharpened to the point, a dark purple liquid seeping down to the ground. The limbs charged at Naruto, one just barely swiping his arm.

The Hokage clutched his arm in pain, and jumped back a little. When he got used to the pain, his slowly made his hand signs, wincing at the pain searing up his arm. "Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he panted, and all the clones appeared, each getting into their own pair of two. All of the clones began to make a Rasengan, to prepare for Naruto's new technique. One by one, the clones finished the Rasengan, but the color did not remain a light blue, but changed to a clear white as they all put in some of their wind chakra. The real Naruto sweated a little from all the chakra the clones were using, but it wasn't anything to worry about. Then, all the extra clones went as decoys to Sasori and his puppet, while the Rasengan users waited for their chance to strike, setting up in a large ring. When the former Akatsuki member began to fight them all, the other clones came rushing at the fighters, coming in for contact. As soon as one of the clones made contact with the Rasengan, all the others did as well. Together in a chorus, they all shouted, "Fuuton: Tajuu Kage Rasengan!"

Kakashi gasped as he saw the jutsu take its toll on Sasori. He did it…and he never told anyone? He thought in his head, surprised. Naruto actually completed the Rasengan. He truly did surpass his father.

Sasori flew back, blasting through about twenty-nine trees, maybe even more at the impact of the jutsu. The real Naruto rushed towards the dust cloud that appeared over the land, determined to kill the puppet user. As the debris cleared, the Rokudaime examined the beat up body of Sasori. His chest was almost torn apart, and he stomach was pounded in. The head was bloody with cuts, gashes, and bruises everywhere, looking as if his head was never shaped correctly before. His legs were bent up in a 'z' shape, obviously broken. Naruto picked up the form of Sasori, and jumped up into the trees, carrying him away from the village, and out of the Fire Country. What could he have been doing here? He asked himself. Is Sasori the one pulling the strings behind the Country of Blood? Naruto jumped down as he saw the border from the Fire Country, leading into vast grassland. Gently, he set the intruder down on the ground for another country to worry about. When he was sure Sasori was unconscious, and that he dragged him out far enough, he shot off.

All the way back to Kakashi that a thought pierced his mind. Why is he still alive? He should be dead… He pushed the thought away, and jumped down where he saw Kakashi. Kakashi was staring at him with a surprised, yet pleased stare. "Nani?" Naruto asked, returning the look. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled from under his mask, still staring at Naruto. "You perfected the Rasengan," he said joyfully. "Good work. But why didn't you tell anyone?"

Naruto chuckled, "I didn't think it was necessary." He said. "You probably would have told me not to use it anyways."

The smile on Kakashi's face faded. "How do you know?" he retorted, a little angry that the new Hokage could not trust him. "I might've let you use it."

"Feh." The Rokudaime coughed. "Let's go. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." Naruto shot off, but wasn't going as fast as Kakashi.

Kakashi stopped, and looked back at Naruto. "You need to get those wounds checked. You know what happened to Kankurou-san when he got poisoned." He said, remembering the attacks that Naruto failed to dodge completely.

Naruto nodded, and proceeded to the village. "This poison isn't going to affect me that much." He said, smiling. "After all, I have a few little secrets hidden."

Kakashi was about to ask what, but Naruto had already gone too far to hear him. "Tch, baka." He growled, and went to catch up to the Hokage.

Naruto plopped down on the ground at the entrance the village, and sighed. He took out a little cloth and wiped the blood oozing down from his arm, and began walking back to Central Konoha. When the bleeding ceased, he put the cloth to his stomach wound and set pressure on it. He coughed up a little blood, but not much. All the bleeding stopped, and Naruto put the cloth back in his pouch. As he got closer to Central Konoha, the voices of the villagers became louder, and he could hear someone running around. He wiped his forehead of all remaining sweat, and walked back into the party.

Sakura noticed him come in, and ran toward him. "Naruto!" She said, relieved, and embraced him, but felt a sticky liquid on her skin. She backed away and saw blood spots on her arm. "Wh-what happened to you?" she asked as she glanced at Naruto's arm which was still bloody.

Naruto smiled. "Just a little run in with someone." He lied. "Nothing to worry about." The blonde started walking away, but unfortunately hacked up more blood.

Sakura ran over and put her arm around his back, studying the stab on his arm. Very tiny, but still noticeable, was a speck of purple liquid. Poison. "Poison?" she echoed, and stared at it more closely. "…I remember this poison…" Naruto began to shake as he thought about what would happen if she realized that Sasori was still alive. "Naruto. What happened?"

Naruto shook his head, and began limping away to the Hokage's office. "I've got to go lie down," he said woozily. "I can't see straight."

Sakura noticed him staggering, and ran after him as he entered the building. Right as she caught up with him, she saw him fall to the ground. "Naruto!" she exclaimed, and ran over to him. She flipped him over, and noticed another large wound on his gut. More poison. Carefully, she took a sample of the poison from the wound. "I hoped I was wrong…" she said, noticing the type of poison. "If this is Sasori's…then…" Thoughts from the trouble with Kankurou flashed through her mind. "Shit! I don't have time to waste! Hang on, Naruto!"

* * *

**_There you go. The first chapter. Don't worry, Naruto's not in a life or death matter. If he was...it'd be more dramatic! Please Review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	2. Taking Care of It: What Hokage Should Do

**Chapter 2**

Taking Care of the Problem – What A Hokage Should Do

**_Thank you all for reviewing! Now the drama that you all know and love will begin. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...I own Naru... -guys with shotguns are staring at Yokimoko- ...-to fanfiction! -nervous laugh-_**

* * *

Naruto looked up at the ceiling above him, lying in his hospital bed. "I spend way too much time in the hospital lately…" he muttered to himself. He gently rolled onto his side, ignoring the pain from the wound in his arm. The thought of Sasori being back bothered him, and he knew the village was not safe as long as he was alive. Then again, he had no idea whether Sasori was alive or not. For all he knew, Sasori could just be unconscious, slowly plotting about how to destroy Konoha. _No, that won't happen…_He pushed the thought out of his mind, and heard the door open from behind him. 

"Naruto?" someone called for him, easing into the room. "How are you feeling?" Naruto stayed silent, until a speck of pink came into view. Slowly, he nodded his head, and sat up. Sakura stared at him, and scooted closer. "Are you ready to go home now?"

A smile flashed on Naruto's face, "Of course I am. I hate being in here."

Sakura smiled and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "Come on then. Hop out." She said, and rolled down the blanket. Naruto grabbed his headband on the desk next to him and put it around his forehead. Just to be safe, Sakura helped him get onto the floor, and balanced him. Of course he was still going to be a little weak, but that's what happens when you get injured. After Naruto got his shoes on, they exited his room, him still balancing on Sakura.

"Oi, you leaving?" the attendant asked them as she saw them heading for the door. "Then fill out these forms." Sakura sighed and walked over to the woman. She took the papers and began writing on them furiously. Naruto glanced away, looking outside. Sakura handed the forms back to the attendant, and pulled Naruto out of the hospital.

"Thank god that's over." Sakura sighed, and rubbed her neck. "I swear, they shouldn't have to go through all that."

Naruto chuckled at the kunoichi, "You don't want people escaping while they're still ill, right?"

"Never stopped anyone before."

"That's besides the point."

"And that point is?" Sakura persisted. Naruto sighed as he unlocked his apartment door. "Well? What's the poi-AH!" she screamed as Naruto pushed her onto his couch and plopped on top of her. He stared at her with some hints of amusement and annoyed flickers. Then he pressed his lips to hers, surprising Sakura. The two sat there in total bliss, kissing passionately.

Naruto broke apart and smirked. "Did I shut you up?" he asked teasingly.

Sakura nodded, a smirk flashing across her face before she stood up and walked into Naruto's bathroom. "I need to wash. I'll be out in half-an-hour." She said and shut the door.

Naruto sighed and looked out his window. It was getting darker as the sun began to set, revealing the half-moon. Again, his thoughts drifted to thinking about Sasori, and his return. _'I swear, I'll kill you. Plus that pathetic village of yours.' _Those words kept bursting into his mind, pushing worry into his brain. Every minute, every day, Sasori could attack Konoha and they wouldn't be prepared. He took a piece of paper and set it down on his table. Next to it was an inkbottle with a small brush next to it, and he picked it up. On it he wrote Sakura a quick little note.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I'm going out for a little. I'll be back sometime tonight or tomorrow. I need to think some things out._

_Love you,_

_Naruto_

Gently, he placed the letter down on the table after he folded it up, and left his apartment silently. Coldness from the wind nipped at him, and he nuzzled deeper in his father's cloak. The sun gave its final rays of light before dying over the horizon, leaving only the streetlights to keep Konoha bright.

The wind began to die down as Naruto crept behind the walls of the Hokage's office. Slowly, he began climbing the stairs to what was now his office. At the top, he slowly stepped inside, and shook himself to get rid of all remaining coldness. When he reached the office door, he searched around his pocket for the key, and placed it in the door. Naruto turned the doorknob, and entered the empty office. As he entered, he glanced around at what used to be Tsunade's, even the many fragments of chairs that had been broken during her time as Hokage. Gently, he wiped a solitary tear that crept down his face, and chuckled.

Carefully, he sat down on the chair behind his desk, and stared out the window, thinking about Sasori and what could be done about it. He took off his headband, set it down on the table, and rubbed his temples. "One thing's for sure," he said, and flipped his chair around to face the desk. "Keep watch on the village's borders from now until we are sure he's no longer a threat." The Rokudaime opened a drawer and took out a blank scroll. He dipped a nearby brush in the inkbottle next to him and wrote out on the blank paper:

_Mission – S Rank – Assigned to all ANBU Black Ops – Mission Details: Guard the borders of the Fire Country, and look for any traces of unknown persons. If found, report straight to the Hokage ASAP._

Naruto set the brush down, and glanced over the scroll. Carefully, he rolled up the miniature scroll and set is aside. Then he opened the drawer again and took out a new scroll. On that one, he wrote out:

_Mission – C Rank - Assigned to Squad 29, Consisting of Koriyo Maniki: Genin/Namio Fumiko: Chuunin/Donoto Saboutoi: Genin/Umina Himagae: Jounin: Team Leader – Mission Details: Deliver message to the Kazekage of Sunagakure ASAP_

Again, he reread over the scroll, rolled it up, and set it aside. But as he did so, he thought about whether or not it was a good idea to send Squad 29. After all, they were basically a brand new team, and had little experience. On the other hand, Fumiko was a Chuunin, and their leader Himagae was a very powerful Jounin. _They'll be fine, _he told himself, and smiled. _They can do it. _Naruto took out another scroll, writing out the final task. 

_Mission – A Rank – Assigned to Team Hashikaku, Consisting of Gyura Narito: Jounin/Damoue Hengoi: Jounin/Hashikaku Lyokyo: Jounin – Mission Details: Search the Fire Country for any signs of destruction, unknown travelers, and evidence of campsites. Any irregularities must be directly reported to the Hokage immediately. If there are traces of unknown persons, follow them and report the results to the closest Kage and/or Hokage._

The Hokage smiled as he read over the scroll, definitely positive that Team Hashikaku could pull it off. They were one of the top three teams consisting of all Jounin in Konoha. He sat up from his chair, and started walked out of the office, carrying all three scrolls. His footsteps echoed through the hallways as he walked down them, holding the scrolls tightly. Trying not to make more noise, he opened the messenger's room. Naruto's finger skimmed the wood on the box where the mission scrolls go, looking for the S-Rank slot. When he found it, third box across the top, and slid the first scroll in. Then he looked for the C-Rank slot, and found it three rows from the bottom, four from the left. Silently he slipped the second scroll in, and went to the A-Rank box. He found it, in the middle row, three from the right. After a sigh, he slid that scroll in, and looked at the rest of the scroll slots. There were three A-Rank boxes filled, ten D-Rank, five C-Rank, and two B-Rank. There was only one S-Rank scroll, the one he just wrote out.

Naruto smirked, and began to leave the office. As he stepped out the door, he felt his foot snag on something, and he flung upside down into the air. "You're as foolish as ever, Naruto." A cold voice whispered harshly. "Now you will come with me." He felt the person touch his skin lightly, but he couldn't see who was near him. Suddenly, he felt another rope tie his hand back, and the person whacked him behind the neck, making everything go black. The last he heard was, "It's time to finish up some business, Naruto."

* * *

**_...Wow...Naruto was kidnapped! What will happen now?!?!? And this IS a life or death situation, you'll figure that out next chapter. Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	3. Investigation

**Chapter 3**

Investigation

**_Damn this chapters are longer than normal. I like writing this story! Now you'll see in this chapter who kidnapped Naruto._**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...-sniff- I want Naruto..._**

* * *

Sakura stretched as she wrapped her robe around her. Gently, she brushed her fingers through her wet hair, clearing it of any remaining knots and water. A yawn escaped her mouth, and she exited the bathroom. "Naruto?" she called as she looked around the apartment. "Where are you, Naruto?" When she entered the bedroom, she noticed a little white slip on the nightstand. She picked it up and read the note that Naruto had left her. A smile flashed on her face for a second, then quickly faded. "At least he left a note…" she muttered, and set the note down again.

Exhausted, she plopped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Where did you go, Naruto?" she asked herself, as if Naruto were there in the room. But she knew perfectly well that he wasn't. Another yawn came from her mouth, and she glanced outside. The sun had finally set, and it was pitch dark outside. She averted her gaze to a pair of roses sitting on the windowsill. Sakura smiled, but only too soon to see the vase that held the flowers crack. The smiled faded, replaced by worry. "Naruto…" she muttered as she cleaned up the water that was draining out from the broken glass. When all the water was gone and wiped up, she plowed into the bed, and rested her head on the pillow. Slowly, she drifted off into slumber.

Sakura's eyes fluttered as the sunlight invaded her dream, waking her up. When she fully opened her eyes, she expected to see Naruto there next to her, but all that were there was the blankets and part of the mattress. Slowly, she got out of the bed. Maybe Naruto was in the living room. She walked out there, but alas, no sign of the blonde. Sakura looked around for a note or something, but no sign of anything of the sort. "He said he'd be back by now," she muttered, and her hand swept the couch lightly. "Where _is _he?"

Someone knocked at the door loudly, making Sakura jump. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it to see Shizune standing there with a worried expression. "Sakura-san," she said urgently. "Naruto-sama's been kidnapped!"

Sakura bolted out of the doorway, pushing Shizune down onto the ground. _Naruto…you are so clumsy…_ she said in her head as she ran down the hall. Taking a sharp turn at a corner, she ran down the streets of Konoha to the Hokage's Office. Konohamaru saw her running speedily and started running after her. "Oi! Sakura-neechan!" he shouted, stopping Sakura. "Where are you going? I haven't seen Naruto-niichan lately. Where is he?"

Sakura was about to tell him what she knew, but it wouldn't turn out for the better, she knew that. But still, it would be wrong to keep it from Konohamaru. Either way, something bad will come of it. "Naruto's probably just doing some errands." She said, making up an excuse. Konohamaru raised an eyebrow at her, then shrugged, and walked away. Sakura let out a relieved sigh, and went back to running to the Hokage's office.

The doors blasted open as Sakura pushed on them, breaking one of the hinges. Ignoring the damaged door, she rushed to what was now Naruto's office, and noticed that the door was unlocked, unlike normally. Naruto _always _locked _any _door before he left it, and made sure of it too. Sakura noticed that part of the door was cracked, open. Slowly she peered inside, examining the room. The chair was recently sat in, and there was an object on the table. Silently, Sakura crept into the room and walked over to the desk. Naruto's headband was lying next to the edge, slightly hanging over. She picked it up, and put it around her wrist. The drawer was slightly open, not shut tightly, a scroll's paper sticking out. Sakura pulled the drawer out and noticed that three scrolls were missing. Carefully, she put the scroll that was out of place back in the drawer correctly, and shut the open storage.

After doing a thorough scan of the office, she exited the room, locking the door as she left. Her footsteps echoed as she walked down the empty hallway, heading toward the messenger's room. When she arrived at where it was located, that door was wide open, and signs of struggle were obvious. Naruto's cloak lay on the floor, looking as if it had fallen off to land in a pile such as that. Sakura peered into the room, and noticed the three new scrolls in the slots. "So he _was _here last night…" she muttered to herself, and was about to step into the room until she felt something under her foot. A little scared, she looked down at the ground at saw a small piece of rope lying on the ground. Sakura looked above her and noticed that there was a decent sized hook, enough to lay a capture trap. Next to the hook, and thin piece of steel sting shine barely, almost like a spider's web. Her eyes traced the wire, leading into the air vents.

Very cautiously, Sakura moved over to the air vents and opened one of them. The wire still hung inside, turning every corner. Luckily, the passage was large enough for her to fit through, so she easily tracked the wire to its source. The steel wire went all the way to the end of the vents, and still seemed to continue. Sakura busted the other vent frame out, and jumped out, keeping her eyes locked on to the barely visible clue.

The wire kind of twisted and turned, as if it were made to fool the follower if anyone were to find it. Abruptly, the wire shot up into the sky, making Sakura jump up now to follow it. When she was on top of a water tower, she noticed that it continued for miles. "I should of known it wouldn't be easy." She muttered, and started running as fast as she could along the steel wire, keeping a close eye on it. _I'll find you, Naruto._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The ground should beneath Naruto as he came to consciousness, and it took him about thirty seconds to remember where he was. Still, he was in the bag, moving at a speedy pace. _Where are they taking me? _He asked himself, dare not speaking aloud. _More importantly, who are they? _One of their voices entered his ear, and Naruto began listening carefully.

"Oi, Haitou-sama, what will shishou-sama do with Naruto-san?" one of them asked, sounding no older than twelve.

"I think shishou-sama plans on destroying the Konoha village. He already got the Sound and Mist." Haitou answered, sounding about Naruto's age. "Shishou-sama knows that Konoha is strong, and that he can't take them out on his own. Why do you ask, Suriteki-kun?"

"No reason in particular." Suriteki answered.

Naruto sighed silently. _I've got to get out of here. _Suddenly, he felt the bag stop moving, and his two kidnappers began talking again. "Did you hear that?" Haitou asked.

"Hai. That loud bang?" Suriteki said.

"It sounded like…Shishou-sama!"

The bag started moving again at an even more rapid pace, making Naruto a little motion sick. More voices entered his ears, all of cheers, surprised, and not really caring tones. Suddenly he felt the ground under him disappear, and it felt as if he was thrown in the air, which indeed his was. At impact, the bag peeked open a little, and Naruto crept out to come face to face with a large man with pure black hair. His eyes were a piercing yellow, much like Orochimaru's. "If it isn't the new Hokage." He chuckled in a low, cold voice. "Been a while, huh, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto glared at who seemed to be the one behind the attack on him. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded, harshness in his tone.

The man laughed. "I didn't expect you to remember me," he said, and snapped his fingers. Four men came near Naruto and held him still. "You will soon though."

Naruto squirmed, and saw the man create hand signs, but no words were spoken. The body turned into a liquid, and squirmed over to Naruto. It began climbing up his leg, swirling around his torso, and creeping into him from the mouth, nose, and ears. The Rokudaime screamed in agony as the liquid body flowed through his system, and he could feel himself losing consciousness. Suddenly, the Kyuubi's voice rang in his head.

_**Don't you dare take over my container!**_

The Voice of the other man sounded just as echoed as Kyuubi's.

**I'm going to! Then shut you up for good after I destroy Konohagakure!**

_**If you lay one hand on that village without my permission…**_

**Then what? I'm taking over Naruto-kun. You'll kill yourself.**

_**Damn you.**_

Naruto growled deeply, and his body clawed at the mysterious man inside of him. "**What the hell?**" the man screamed as he felt himself being sucked out. "**This…what…is he?**"

A scream of anger came from Naruto as he shot the man out from him, making him to bang into the wall with a loud thud. "You will _never _take me over." He growled. "Got it? Now who are you?"

The man stood up and wiped from a wound on his head. "Think back to your childhood," he said, laughing still. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but thought back to when he was little. Black hair, yellow eyes, black hair, yellow eyes.

A dark memory entered his mind, making Naruto gape at the man. "Y-you're…"

"That's right." The man smirked. "I used to be your old caretaker, Kuroki." When Naruto was little, Kuroki agreed to take care of him in order to kill him. He had failed, for Naruto escaped from him, and was never seen again. Kuroki fled the village, and planned to destroy. Also, he was a close friend of Orochimaru, and ruled some snakes. In the end, he, too, betrayed the Sannin and fled, living as a rouge. "I'm back to take care of you again, Naruto-kun. This time, there's no escaping."

* * *

**_Naruto now has a chance to be taken over...god I'm evil...damn morbid thoughts. Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	4. Duel With Kuroki

**Chapter 4**

Duel With Kuroki

**_This is the shortest chapter yet, but lots of action. I can't wait for chapters to come! Lots of NaruSaku!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Oh yes, I own Naruto! And you, and you, and you! And I own the world's tallest MARSHMELLO! Yeah, yeah. Of COURSE I don't own it you DAMN IDIOTS!!!!_**

* * *

Sakura panted as the wire finally came to an end, leading into a large castle. "Out of all the types of houses this guy could have chosen…" she panted. "A castle. Now it's going to be even _harder _to search." Silently, she crept into the large building, watching her steps to be sure that she was ready for any traps. As she searched, she came to a large marble staircase spiraling upwards. After checking that it was safe, she began to walk up the stairs, glancing around at the walls that seemed endless.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice screeched from above, and Sakura immediately looked up, but didn't see her blonde ninja anywhere.

Another voice echoed down into the halls, cold and harsh, stopping Sakura in her tracks. "Shut up you little brat." It growled. "Let me take care of my business quickly." Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth before she let out a cry, and stared shockingly at the floors above her. _Who was that?_ she said in her head.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto shouted back, angrily.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow appeared over one of the balconies, followed by a screech as Naruto fell over the edge. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted and caught him as he fell. "Naruto! Are you okay?"

Naruto stared at Sakura with wide eyes. "S-Sakura-chan? Y-you _were _here?" he said surprisingly. Much to Sakura's surprise, tears began to form in the jinchuuriki's eyes, and he embraced Sakura warmly. "I-I was for sure I'd die here! Arigatou, Sakura-chan! Arigatou!"

Sakura smiled, returned Naruto's hug. "I couldn't help but worry." She said, tears also beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I love you, Naruto."

"Aw, isn't this a touching moment?" the cold voice spoke yet again. Kuroki jumped down from the balcony above them and landed with a thump on the marble stairs. "You both can go burn in hell now."

Anger flickered in Naruto's eyes. "If you so much as lay a finger on her," he growled. "You _will _lose your life." A little unbalanced, he faced Kuroki with a new intent.

Kuroki chuckled, "Is that so, Naruto?" A smirk swept across his face, and he cracked his knuckled. "Well then," Speedily, he created some hand signs and still spoke no words. With a loud echo he slapped his hands on the ground and millions of rocks spattered towards Sakura, cutting her in many places.

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed, and charged at Kuroki. Swiftly making hand signs, he shouted "**_Fuuton Ken_!**" and a large blade of wind formed in his grip. When it completed, the Hokage slammed the invisible weapon into his old caretaker, sending him flying back. With a swift motion, he jerked the sword out from Kuroki's body, blood spattering everywhere.

Sakura swayed a little, but she found her balance and ran after the flying heap of flesh in the air. Clenching her fists, she drove them into his gut, sending another wave of blood down the stairs. A satisfied smirk appeared across her face, and she brought a hand up to wipe away the blood for her attack as well as his.

Kuroki landed with a thud at the very bottom, coughing up more blood. Detest shone in his eyes as he glared at the two ninja staring down at him, pleased at the condition his body was in. _I'm not done yet…_ He quickly made more hand signs, and pointed his palms at Naruto and Sakura. "**_Katon: Tajuu Dangan!_**" he shouted, and bullets of fire shot out of his hands.

Realizing the danger, Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way and cover his face up with his arms as fast as he could. The fire bullets burned away some of the clothing, some of it burning his skin. Sakura stared at Naruto as the fire engulfed his arms, tears creeping down the blonde's face. As the fire cleared, Naruto's arms were beat red from the fire's contact, and multiple places were burned. Sakura ran to Naruto and placed her cool hands over his injured arms, and began to heal them. "Sakura…chan…" he gasped, his voice husky. "It's okay, just a little…"

"A little what?" Sakura snapped, tears falling onto his burned limbs. "A little injury? Naruto, you could lose the use of your arms if this is left untreated by a medic!"

Naruto cringed a little at her harsh tone, and watched as his arms got their regular color returned. "Gomen," he sighed. "For being careless." As the ball of green chakra under the kunoichi's hands shrunk in size, she flashed the Hokage a warm smile. Now the chakra was entirely gone, and Naruto flexed his arms. "Let's finish this," he said, determination in his tone.

Kuroki stood up, and ran his fingers through his black hair. "I need to get somewhere." He sighed. "Don't get in my way."

Sakura growled, "It's _you _who's in _our _way." Her fists clenched, and a blue aura surrounded them. Anger flashing in her emerald eyes, she ran at Kuroki and aimed to punch him in the head, but he swiftly dodged the attack, and shot up into her gut. Blood blasted from her mouth, splattering onto Kuroki's face. She screamed in agony as her body flew against the cold wall, and fell down, heading about three flights of stairs below.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, and jumped over the edge of the marble stairs and caught the kunoichi briskly. Gently, he set her down on the steps and rushed back up to take care of Kuroki. His sapphire eyes glowed with hatred. "I've had enough of you." He growled.

Kuroki laughed with amusement, "You really don't get it, do you, Naruto?" For a second, his yellow eyes flashed red. "You will not leave here alive."

"That's what you think!" Naruto shouted at him, clenching his fists. "You damn bastard! I'm going to see to your death!" The Rokudaime flung out a scroll, and a large shuriken came out. His hand came around and gripped the unsharpened end, and spun, then threw the shuriken at Kuroki, who easily dodged it. But he wasn't prepared for the attack coming up from behind him, and a clone of Naruto stabbed him in the back with a poison-soaked kunai, sharpened to the point. Kuroki howled in pain, and flung Naruto over him by knocking forward severely. The blonde's head hit against the ground, sending a painful wail to bounce off the walls. For a split second, Naruto's eyes flashed the Kyuubi's red, but he immediately suppressed the powerful chakra.

Noticing the chakra rising in the jinchuuriki, Kuroki laughed, "Refusing to bring out the Kyuubi, huh?" He opened his hand to reveal five shuriken. "Maybe you should except his help!" The black-haired threw the shuriken and Naruto, following it up with a powerful punch.

Luckily, Naruto saw through it, and jumped up. But his leg was snagged by Kuroki, and was pulled down only to be shooting back up when the fist came in contact with his already bloody body.

Slowly, Sakura regained consciousness, but didn't see Naruto looming over her like she expected. Instead, he was spread out on the ground, many injuries to the head, torso, and legs. "Naruto!" she screamed, and the blonde Hokage picked up his head.

"Sakura-chan?" he muttered, and noticed that Sakura was running at him. "No! Stay back Sakura-chan!" But his warning came to late, and Kuroki plowed into the kunoichi. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura slammed into the wall, and coughed as she caught herself on one of the steps. "You bastard." She coughed, and wiped the blood from her mouth. "I'm going to take care of you once and for all."

"Stay out of it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried desperately. "Don't risk your life for me!" Sakura flipped her head around, but her harsh gaze was calmed by Naruto's soft one. Shining with compassion, his sapphire eyes hypnotized her. The clenched fists became loose, and she sighed. "Sakura-chan, this isn't a battle you can win." Naruto said; his voice spiked with worry. "Just stay out of it."

Sakura nodded her head, and walked gently over to the Rokudaime. Careful not to hurt him, she began to heal his wounds. But as she was doing so, she heard a blast from the entrance of the room. Both her and Naruto's heads flipped around and saw Team Gai standing at the doorway. Gai flashed his popular 'youthful' smile, "Hey guys, need some help?"

* * *

**_Gai to the rescue! ...that sounded sooo wrong..._**

**_Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	5. Team Gai to the Rescue

**Chapter 5**

Team Gai to the Rescue

**_I think I'm getting lazy...I think chapter 7 is going to be a double feature...to make up for these short ones..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...If I own Naruto then Satan owns Heaven._**

* * *

"Gai-sensei!" Naruto gasped at the green latex wearing Jounin. "Why are you here?"

Again, Gai smiled widely. "Neji noticed something going on at your office last night, and asked if we could go see what was wrong." He answered, staring at Neji with pride. "When we noticed that you weren't there and Sakura ran off, we decided to follow her."

Sakura fumed with anger, but relief still stayed in her. "You followed me?" she growled, glaring at Gai. "Do you know what would have happened if I saw you following me?" Now her tone rose to a soft scream. "You little…"

Naruto put a hand on Sakura chest. "Calm down, Sakura-chan." He soothed. "We aren't fighting Gai's team. We are fighting Kuroki." Taking a swift glance at the black-haired enemy behind them, just watching in silence.

Gai's smiled disappeared as he saw Naruto glare at the man behind them. "Tell me about this Kuroki." He demanded, the 'youth' gone from his eyes. "Exactly, who is he?"

As the memories flooded into Naruto, he sighed and sat down. "Kuroki was an old caretaker of me when I was little. When he told me that he was willing to watch over me, I felt relieved, and a little loved finally by someone. But that feeling didn't last long. About a week later, he came back into my apartment as usual. This time though, he didn't have the smiling face I always saw, but instead one glazed over with hatred. Being so small, of course I wouldn't recognize it at first, but he had the intent to kill me. I walked up to him, and he swiped across my forehead with a kunai. When the blood reached my mouth, I kicked him in the shin and ran out of my home, scared. As a result, I thought I could never trust anyone ever again, and stayed that way for the longest time. In the end, I was able to trust many people, but even so I still cowered in fear of Kuroki, afraid that he would come back and finish what he started. And indeed, he has."

Everyone stared at Naruto as he completed his story, hearing yet of another bad experience in his childhood. Sakura glanced back at Kuroki behind them, glaring at him. He was another person who had made Naruto suffer greatly, and he had to pay. Right when Sakura was about to charge at Kuroki, she felt something snag her wrist. She looked down and noticed Naruto gripping her arm tightly, not letting her go. "Look at yourself, Sakura-chan." He muttered, meaning her wounds. Indeed, blood was all over her, most of it from her own wounds. "Heal yourself, and sit down. You are in no condition to continue fighting." Sakura was about to protest, but she stopped when she saw Naruto stare at her. His eyes were calm, but there was some sadness and worry hidden behind the sapphire exterior. "If you fight any longer, you'll die. I don't want to lose you."

As he spoke, Sakura relaxed, and sat down next to the Hokage. "Same goes for you," she whispered, looking at him. Almost every inch of his body was covered in blood and cuts, and his clothes were torn. "Look at yourself. You're definitely in no condition to fight."

A soft smile appeared across Naruto's face. "If you think _I _was going to fight, you must be out of your mind. I'm worse than you are." He chuckled, and looked at Team Gai. "Me and Sakura-chan are in no condition to fight anymore. It's up to you guys." Naruto's smile changed to a smirk. "Kill Kuroki." He commanded, and glanced at Kuroki glaring angrily at them.

Neji smiled at the Hokage, a look of determination in his eyes. "Of course, Naruto." He said, and cracked his knuckles. "He'll be out of this world in no time."

Lee took his stance, and grinned. "This Kuroki is no match for the power of youth." He said enthusiastically.

TenTen stared at her teammate with disappointment. "I swear, you guys and your youth really scare me," she sighed. "I wish you would stop."

Gai flipped around and glared at the weapon specialist. "Are you denying the power of youth, TenTen?" he said, some anger spiking his voice. TenTen just replied with a careless stare. Shock glazed over Gai's eyes. "KAKASHI HAS GOTTEN TO YOU HASN'T HE? DOES HE INTEND TO MAKE EVERYONE HIP?"

Sakura stared at the Jounin with the same careless stare, and sweated. _It makes me wonder how this guy ever became even a Genin…let alone Jounin…_

"Alright team! Let's show the guy what the strongest Konoha platoon can do!" Gai said with pride in his tone. "Go!"

Kuroki quickly jumped into the air as TenTen threw a few shuriken and kunai at him, and counterattacked by throwing one of his homemade bombs. When the bomb hit the ground, it exploded into a purple cloud, covering TenTen. "A poison bomb?" she gasped as the purple shroud covered her.

"TenTen!" Neji called, and rushed in to the battle. "Byakugan!" Through the purple cloud with his Byakugan, Neji saw that TenTen was just fine, and was preparing an attack within the shroud. He averted his gaze to Kuroki, examining his chakra coils. Carefully, not taking his eyes of the enemy, he got into his common stance. "_**Hakke, Rokujuuyon Shou**_!" he shouted when Kuroki came into distance. Kuroki gasped in pain as the Hyuuga struck his chakra points rapidly, cutting off his chakra supply. Neji struck the last blow, sending the black haired man flying backwards into the wall, and smirked victoriously. "Piece of cake."

The smile disappeared as he saw Kuroki stand up, laughing. "That's a fine technique you've got there." He chuckled, and faced the Hyuuga. "I remember that. Your father used it on me once. He found out the hard way that it doesn't effect me." In an instant, he appeared behind Neji and struck him in the back. "_**Yonjuuni,**_" he began, and flashed up in front of Neji. "_**Shikyo,**_" Kuroki slammed his fist into the Hyuuga's gut, sending him flying into one of the edges of the stairs. "_**Dageki!**_" Rapidly, Kuroki snapped his index and middle fingers together on both hands and began striking Neji is various places. "_**Nijuu**_" he said after he struck Neji twenty times. "_**Sanjuuhachi,**_" Neji coughed up blood as Kuroki finished his attack. "_**Yonjuuni!**_" he shouted as he landed his final blow, sending the Hyuuga to the ground.

Gai stared in shock at how easily Neji had been defeated. _This guy…he's nothing to mess around with…_he told himself, and closed his eyes. _I've got to watch it._

Kuroki smirked as Neji stared up at the ceiling, beaten. "Who's next?" Kuroki said in a cold tone. "I want to have some more fun."

Naruto growled under his breath, but dare not get up. Sakura had finished healing her wounds, and was tending to Naruto's. "That bastard…" Naruto growled. "How dare he do that to Neji."

"Calm down, Naruto." Sakura warned. "Don't get to uptight." Naruto sighed, and relaxed against the wall. The kunoichi stared at Neji lying on the ground. _Please kill him, Gai-sensei._

Lee growled, and took out his nunchuk. "You're going down," he said, and stretched his weapon. "And you're staying down."

Kuroki chuckled, "Is that so?" His yellow gaze peered over to Gai behind Lee. "I have an idea then."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

"Do you have everything ready?" someone asked in the darkened room. "He's going to put up a fight, you know. This kid isn't one who just goes lightly."

His red-haired friend grunted, "Yeah. But what's the worst he can do?" His bright red eyes flickered with amusement. "After all, this is just a little kid. You're overreacting."

The other guy growled. "You do realize that Sasori-sama and Deidara-sama both failed this mission, right?" The redhead glared into the purple eyes of his friend, and he continued. "Itachi-san and Kisame-san also failed. This is going to be harder than you think, Sokitou-san."

Sokitou laughed. "Again, what's the worst he can do? You're too stressed to think rationally, Gyurioi-san."

Gyurioi glared at his friend. "And you're too anxious to see the possibilities." He growled. "Plus, I highly doubt this kid will be alone."

Sokitou ran his fingers through his red hair. "Uh-huh. And that won't stop us." He sighed. "A Jinchuuriki is a Jinchuuriki. Powerful but completely clueless."

"You don't get it." Gyurioi. "Come on. The others are waiting. It's time to capture the last Bijuu."

* * *

**_A little sneak peek at what's going on behind the action! Two new Akatsuki members after Naruto! Just what he needs right now. Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	6. Ryoudo no Jutsu

**Chapter 6**

Ryoudo no Jutsu

**_The Jutsu feared by all, Ryoudo no Jutsu. But what is it that makes it so terrifying?_**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...OH COME ON?!?! DO I REALLY NEED TO PUT ONE?!?!_**

* * *

Kuroki swiftly made his hand signs, and smirked. Lee was watching him carefully, trying to predict his movements, which to his amusement were pretty easy. But to his surprise, the black-haired man did not attack. Instead, he stood there, eyes closed, concentrating. "_**Ryoudo no Jutsu**_." He muttered, and his body melted into a soft puddle, making it's way towards Gai.

Gai began to jump back as he saw the jutsu crawling after him, afraid at what might happen according to the jutsu's name. "Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as he saw his sensei quiver in fear. "Gai-sensei, what's wrong?"

The youthful Jounin screamed in agony as the puddle of Kuroki surrounded him, crawling into his mouth, ears, and nose, traveling through his system. The liquid completely disappeared inside Gai, who went silent. "Gai-sensei!" Sakura screamed as the Jounin's head hung lifelessly. "Gai-sensei!"

Suddenly, Gai's body twitched. A low, cold chuckle grew louder from his body. Slowly, the Jounin's head lifted, still chuckling in the cold tone. Naruto gasped when his head was all the way up, revealing the yellow eyes of Kuroki. "W-What happened to Gai-sensei?" he stuttered, staring at the snake-like eyes. _**Ryoudo no Jutsu**_; The name kept replaying in the Hokage's head. Possession Jutsu, so then was Gai…taken over? "Oh shit!" Naruto shouted, and bolted up, ignoring the pain from his previous wounds. "You did, didn't you? You took over Gai-sensei's body!"

'Gai' chuckled, "That's right, Naruto. The Gai you know is not here." The yellow eyes stared at them, filled with determination to kill. "You could say he's been silenced."

The anger fumed within Lee, and he flung himself at the newly taken over Gai. "How dare you! Come to your senses, Gai-sensei! Please!" he shouted desperately, and kicked Kuroki in the gut, but it didn't faze him. Another cold chuckle escaped from Gai's body, and his fist blasted into Lee's chest.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted, and ran out into the battle.

"Naruto! Get back here!" Sakura shouted, knowing fully well that his wounds had not healed. Naruto flipped around to protest, but Sakura interrupted him. "I don't care that the Kyuubi will heal you! It's better to stay out of the battle!"

Despite what the kunoichi said, Naruto just shook his head, and turned around. "Sakura, you seem to have forgotten," he muttered, eyes closed. Sakura stared at him in confusion. "A Hokage, he puts his life on the line for the village. He protects his friends, and fights in even a battle he can't win. As long as the village backs him up, he will fight for them. My friends are in danger, and it's my duty to protect them." When Naruto opened his eyes, bright crimson ones replaced his sapphire eyes. "I will put my life on the line for all of you, as the Rokudaime."

Naruto shot himself at the body of Gai, and blasted into his gut. Much to his amusement, Kyuubi had awoken in him, and was talking to him.

Naruto… 

_Can I help you?_

_**There's a way to get Kuroki out of there so that Gai won't be injured.**_

_Tell me. Got it?_

_**Yeah, yeah. Just sit back, I'll do it all.**_

Obeying the demon, Naruto sighed and relaxed. Kuroki raised in eyebrow in confusion. A bright red light began to seep off of the blonde's skin. It filled the room with an ominous mist, growing in power. Worried about what was going on, Kuroki ran at Naruto, but was caught as the newly grown claws in the Hokage's hands pierced his chest. The red mist seemed to light up even brighter, and was moving around in high speeds. Naruto's arm began to creep back, still connected to Kuroki's chest. With harshness, he jerked a clear figure from the chest of Gai's body. When the figure was entirely out, the body fell to the ground, and a faint panting echoed against the walls. Naruto's crimson eyes glared at the figure hooked to his claws, and realized that it was Kuroki's spirit. "Wh-what the…how did you?" Kuroki stuttered, struggling within the grasp of the jinchuuriki. "How did you break the jutsu?"

Naruto chuckled, "I see. I was able to rip you out of Gai so I can defeat you." His grip loosened on Kuroki. "Thank you, Kyuubi." With force, he threw his hand out from the spirit that was hooked to his claws.

Slowly, Kuroki's clear form began to turn solid and colored. He stood up, and faced the Hokage with anger flashing through his yellow eyes. "So," he coughed, and cracked his knuckles. "The Kyuubi can take out spirits from one person. Interesting." Kuroki's eyes closed, and he concentrated on something. "_**Ryoudo no Jutsu**_!"

Again, his body melted into a liquid, but this time made it's way over to Naruto. Just like before, Naruto began jumping back, dodging the jutsu carefully. Suddenly, his body was caught, and he couldn't move. Now he was being taken over by Kuroki just like Gai had.

This time, Kuroki didn't take his time to take over Naruto's body. It happened in a split second. Naruto screamed, trying to get him out of his body again, but this time it wouldn't work. His body went numb, and he felt himself fall to the ground. But, it was like he wasn't conscious, when he knew very well that he was awake. Then Naruto's body lifted itself off the ground, and looked at the many shinobi in front of him. With yellow eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Sokitou glanced around the room at his eight comrades, all ready to capture Akatsuki's final Bijuu. "Please say 'here' when I call your name." He said, and everyone nodded. "We all know Gyurioi is here,"

Gyurioi smiled warmly, "Konichi wa!"

The redheaded leader flicked his gaze over to everyone else. "Tobi,"

"Here!"

"…Calm it a little, Tobi."

Tobi frowned behind his mask. "But isn't Tobi a good boy?"

"SHUT UP!" A blonde next to him shouted as he slammed a fist down on his head. "YOU BAKA!"

The Akatsuki members looked at the two partners nervously, and Sokitou coughed. "…Deidara is here," he muttered. His red eyes glanced to the person next to Deidara. "Well, well. I thought you died. Welcome back, Sasori."

Sasori smirked at his leader. "Good to be back."

"Next. Tagikura."

Cold green eyes glared at Sokitou, but surprisingly her voice was as soft as snow. "I'm here." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Shouji?"

Another member stared at his leader with icy blue eyes, matching the light blue hair on his head. "Ah."

"Zebutiou?"

"Yeah, I'm here." A small girl said in a low voice, glaring at Tobi with piercing violet eyes, her black hair floating gently in the air.

"And finally, Watarishita?"

Another girl looked up at Sokitou with large brown eyes, her fingers wrapped within her blonde hair. "Hai," she whispered softly, her voice like an angel's.

Sokitou nodded, pleased. "Everyone is here, but one. He's holding off our target for us. Are we ready to go?" he asked, but Zebutiou stared at Sokitou, showing disapproval. "What?"

"Sokitou-kun, I know you're anxious…" Zebutiou stated in her low voice. "But I don't think it's a good idea to go now."

Shouji growled, "Why? If we wait any longer, the Jinchuuriki will be heavily guarded!"

Zebutiou flicked her harsh gaze over to her comrade, warning him. "No. I doubt it. Kuroki-san succeeded in taking over the Jinchuuriki." She said; her violet eyes a light blue now. "There is no need to rush. He will come to us."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Sakura stared in horror as she saw the yellow eyes of Kuroki staring at her, but within Naruto's body. "Naruto…" she muttered, tears welling up. "Naruto! Come back!"

Kuroki's eyes kept flashing from yellow to red to a sapphire blue, obviously showing signs of struggle. "S-Sak-ura-cha-an…" Naruto's voice coughed, struggling to talk. "P-please…get…o-out of…he-re…"

"No!" Sakura shouted, her emerald eyes glimmering as the tears crept down her face. "I won't leave you Naruto! I won't!"

Now Naruto's eyes were his sapphire blue, staring at Sakura with deep compassion. "Sakura-chan…you can't be near me." He said, sighing heavily. "You'll get killed. It's over. I've lost."

"What happened to your confidence? Where is your will to fight?" Sakura screamed, running up to the Hokage. "Why are you giving up?"

"I can't win." Naruto said bluntly. "I'll be killed either way. Lose, lose situation." Suddenly, he pushed Sakura out of the way right before he screamed in pain. The cool, sapphire eyes disappeared, replaced by harsh, red ones. But that didn't stop the sapphire expression from appearing. "Goodbye, Sakura-chan." He coughed, spattering a little blood. "I'll see you again," When he turned around to leave, his expression saddened. "I hope." He muttered, and jumped off.

* * *

**_My style was losing it's dramatic technique, so there you have it. The drama starts here, but there is comic relief within the Akatsuki sections. Naruto has left, and Akatsuki is after him. What disaster will stike? Please Review!!_**

**_ATTENTION: It has come to my notice that I do not have any reviews much. My other NaruSaku story, very popular for such a short little thing, has more reviews than this, with less chapters, AND IT IS ONE PAGE LONG ON WORD!!! I am ASHAMED!!! You all know what will happen if I don't get my reviews. NO MORE CHAPTERS! Since this is a pretty cliffy, I want some more reviews or the next chapter will be post-poned. And I'm not telling when I'll bring it out. My goal is 25 reviews. If I don't get my 25, you won't get the next chapter. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this in this story. I will continue to do this if you readers don't review! AND I WANT A WORTHY REVIEW!!! NO MORE OF THIS 'Good Chapter' crap. Give me an actual review!!!!!!!!! What caught your attention? Did I mess up somewhere? YOU DON'T SEE A REVIEW ON A BACK OF ANY BOOK SAYING 'Great Book' DO YOU???? THAT'S WHAT A REVIEW SHOULD LOOK LIKE!!!!!! -pants- Okay...I'm better. Again, Please Review!_**

**_Sorry if I got you pissed. But this is really annoying when it seems that you have all these readers, and they can't push a button and say what they liked in the chapter. It gets me upset, and I don't feel the need to write chapters anymore. Nothing motivates me to do so. Look at Spirit That Remains Strong. It had at least 26 reviews by the fifth chapter! Here we are at 18, on the sixth chapter! COME ON PEOPLE!!! okay...my lecture is done._**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	7. Disappearance

**Chapter 7**

Disappearance

**_Okay. That's it. I give up. I'm going to give you this chapter, because I hate not updating. Still though, I am quite hurt that you guys couldn't post some simple reviews. In fact, I would've enjoyed if you went back and re-reviewed or reviewed the other chapters, but sadly you didn't think of that_****_. This is the deal now though. I will update every week, giving you all time to at least go 5 reviews a chapter. I know I have at least 10 readers, so that won't be hard. After all, it makes no sense to get 2 reviews and 83 hits. So, that will give you enough time to review. Okay? Please enjoy this chapter._**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...I think I'm giving up on owning Naruto...NO! I WILL NOT! NEEEEVER-thunk._**

**_Masashi Kishimoto: ...-hides blowgun-_**

* * *

Sakura felt the tears creep down her face as the last of Naruto vanished over the horizon. But these tears did not come from the loneliness that she felt now, or the sadness dwelling inside her, but rather from the fact that the one person she thought would never give up just did right in front of her. Naruto never gave up; it was against his nindo, to never go back on his word. 

_I will not die until I become Hokage._

Instantly, her body froze. Naruto had a high chance of dying now that he was Hokage. That statement he made so long ago had no affect anymore on his life. His dream had been achieved, but would he really die that quickly?

_No_.

That wouldn't happen, no matter what. Naruto was strong, stronger than any ninja Sakura knew. The tears stopped, but the sadness didn't fade. Now the pain ripped and tore at her chest, unlike last time when it just clawed at her mind. Ever since her and Naruto became a couple, she became intertwined with his spirit. But that came with a terrible feeling, whenever he was gone from her, for any reason, a sharp pain ripped her chest apart. Sakura clutched her chest, and released after a few minutes.

"Sakura-san," Lee coughed, and walked up the kunoichi. "Don't chase after Naruto. He'll be fine, trust me."

Sakura nodded half-heartedly, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be fine. What havoc would be released on the villagers of Konohagakure now that their Hokage had been taken over by someone evil? Nothing good, that was for sure. With a sigh, she turned around and left the castle she had come to, heavy-hearted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto looked around at where he stopped to rest. He figured he had set a major distance between him and the village, so they weren't in any danger. Sadly though, he never could rest. Every second, he had to fight to remain dominant, not allowing Kuroki to completely get a grip on his body. His mind was half controlled by the evil presence inside of him now, but luckily Naruto had complete control over his body somehow.

"**_Just give up. You know you can't win." _**Kuroki's voice echoed in his head. **_"Rest. You need it."_**

Naruto growled, "I can't give up. I brought you out here so I can kill you…" He took a brief pause. "Even if that means giving up my life."

Kuroki huffed. **_"You care too much about that pathetic village of yours." _**Again, the painful throbbing picked at Naruto's brain. **_"Just forget about them." _**

A chuckled escaped from the Hokage's lips. "Seems like you can't make a very good argument, Kuroki." Deep inside his soul, he could also hear Kyuubi laughing. "Kyuubi has better choice of words than you."

"**_I could kill you now, if you like." _**The evil presence inside of him retorted back. **_"It's easy."_ **

"…" Naruto looked down at his pant leg, and took out a kunai.

"…**_What are you doing?"_** Kuroki demanded, alarmed.

Naruto tested the blade of the projectile by swiping his finger across, making a little cut on his index finger. A smirk swept across his face, and he held the blade up to his arm.

"**_Boy, I warn you." _**Suddenly Kuroki's voice was urgent, alarmed, and afraid. **_"Stab yourself and I will kill you n…"_**

Kuroki fell silent as Naruto whipped the blade across his arm, across a strange black seal that appeared at the shoulders. "You are only conscious when this seal is cleared of anything." Naruto stated, briefly touching the wound he'd created on his arm. "I just can shut you up by slicing you there. Very convenient, don't you think?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zebutiou froze as her eyes became an icy blue again, shock plastered over her face. "That damn idiot…" she growled, clenching her fists. "That damn idiot failed."

Sokitou glared at Zebutiou. "You mean he failed to take over the Jinchuuriki?" he implied, puzzled.

"No, he's in his body…" she muttered, her eyes fading into a violet again. "But the Jinchuuriki's found out how to silence him."

Gyurioi frowned. "I told him that it was too obvious. He needs to hide that seal of his."

Deidara glared at Tobi, but still kept an ear on the conversation. "Kuroki-san is just like Tobi. Ignorant and idiotic."

"B-but Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi choked, clearly offended. "Deidara-san is so mean!"

Shouji sighed angrily, "Would you just shut up! We don't give a crap." A dark ball of black chakra shrouded the Akatsuki member, clearly showing signs of anger. "I won't hesitate to kill you, Tobi."

Tobi began to back off rapidly, scared out of his skin. Rumors had spread within Akatsuki that Shouji was a demon in disguise, but most people refused to believe such what seemed like nonsense.

Tagikura stared at the scared Akatsuki member with a cold glare, tension growing within her. "Tobi-kun," she said in her soft tone. "I understand that you are one hyper member in Akatsuki, but there are times when you need self-restraint." Softly, her green gaze melted, but still shone with anger. "Don't make things more difficult then they are."

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Sokitou screamed, clenching his ears. "GOD! You're like a bunch of four year olds!" He brought his hands down to his side, relaxing slowly. "Come on. Even if Kuroki-san hasn't fully taken over the Jinchuuriki's body, we can still go capture him nonetheless."

Sasori nodded his head in agreement, "Just don't forget that this Jinchuuriki has a strong spirit. It'll take some time."

Gyurioi nodded along with Sasori's statement. "Even you had trouble with him, Sasori-sama." He pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. "This will be the hardest one yet."

"Let's just leave…" Sokitou said impatiently. "Kuroki-san at this rate will be kicked out of the Jinchuuriki's body."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Tap…Tap…_Sakura rapped on the table in the kitchen, nervous. _Tap…Tap…_Everything tried to come out correctly in her head, about why Naruto decided just to leave. Would he be replaced as Hokage? "Naruto…" she muttered, staring out the window at the sunset. "Where in the world are you?"

A knock on the door disrupted Sakura's thoughts, startling her. Whoever it was knocked again, and she stood up to go answer it. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Sasuke. "You sure are making yourself at home here, aren't you?" she growled at him. "What do you want?"

Sasuke frowned at her reaction from seeing him, and entered the apartment. "Where's Naruto? He said he needed to speak with me a few days ago." He said, looking around the apartment for the blonde Hokage.

"He's not here…" Sakura muttered. "What did he want to see you about?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, but turned his to the window. "I don't know. He just said, 'Sasuke, I need to talk with you privately on Wednesday.'" He answered, and plopped down on the couch. "Do you know where he is?"

Sakura flinched. This was the exact question she wanted to avoid. "Just out. He'll be back," she sighed. "I'll tell him that you stopped by when he returns. Goodbye." Wanting to get Sasuke out of the apartment, she opened the door for him.

As if he too wanted to leave, Sasuke immediately got up and walked out of the apartment, passing a goodbye wave to Sakura before closing the door behind him. Sakura's gaze flickered back to the window, the sun now fully set, the stars twinkling in the sky. _Naruto…_She walked over to the glass, and gently placed her hand on the cold surface. _Can you see the stars tonight? You're not one of them, right? You're still staring up at them, admiring them? Not looking down at me, and admiring me?_ A frightening thought flashed through her mind, releasing a tear from Sakura's eyes. _You're still in this world, right?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sighed happily as he finally shut up the annoying presence within him. "God…" he sighed. "He's more of a pain than Kyuubi." Coldness pricked at his skin as the sun set on the forest around him. Curling into a tight ball, he looked up at the stars. _Sakura-chan…_he thought in his head. _I'll be home soon. I promise. I need to take care of a little business first._

* * *

**_The next few chapters will focus on Akatsuki, and a 'special' character joins! Please Review!!! See you in a week! REVIEW GOOD!!!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	8. The Forbidden Memory

**Chapter 8**

The Forbidden Memory

**_DISCLAIMER: I wish I could own Naruto...then I'd get reviews from all over the world! -cheers-_**

* * *

Sokitou stared at his comrades sleeping, anxious to finally finish what the previous Akatsuki could not do. There were only three people left over from the original organization, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi, one of which is a complete bonehead. Letting a sigh escape his mouth, he stood up and kicked Tobi. "Get up…" he muttered, and kicked him again. When the Akatsuki member didn't react, Sokitou bent down and screamed, "GET UP YOU LAZY-ASS!" 

Tobi jerked up and slammed heads with Sokitou, knocking them both back to the ground. Complaining, the obnoxious member rubbed his forehead in pain, muttering a string of curses. "What do you want, Sokitou-san?" he asked the leader, his tone spiked with and angry tone that is rarely heard. "Can't you see I was sleeping?"

Watarishita stirred from all the noise, and lifted her head off of the ground. "Is it time to go?" she muttered drowsily. Her blonde hair waved freely as she stood up, hiding her clouded expression. As Sokitou nodded his head, she turned to the exit of their small cave. "I'll go out first and scan the area for any shinobi. Their bound to be looking for us after our little ambush."

"Hai." Sokitou answered, bowing. "I'll knock some sense," he pointed to Tobi. "Into this idiot over here."

Agreeing with him, Watarishita left the cave, but not to scan the area. Well, in a sense she was. But she was also going to think over everything that was going on in her life. It had only been about two weeks she had been in Akatsuki, and remembered everything oh so clearly, even if she had left her village over nineteen years ago.

Before Kyuubi had attacked the village, Watarishita had been a Jounin shinobi from Konohagakure. The reason she left was kept hidden within her, only allowing the Yondaime Hokage and a few others know why. As the harsh memory seeped into her mind, she clawed at it, trying to push it away.

"_Nani?" Watarishita gasped as she saw her father hanging up at her doorstep, dead. Softly, her hands grazed his cold skin, shivering. "Tou-chan…" As the tears crept down her face, Watarishita ran past her dead father, bursting through the door. Greeting her, her mother lying on the floor with several kunai lodged in her body. "Kaa-san…" she cried. "Kaa-san…not you too…"_

_Her mother stirred, and looked up from the bloodstained floor. "Watarishita? Is that you?" she said faintly. Watarishita looked up, and ran to her mother. "Watarishita…get out of here…he'll get you too…"_

"_Shut up! Don't talk!" Watarishita yelled, tears falling down onto her mother's face. Watching where she placed her hands, she channeled her chakra down to her palms and began healing her mother's wounds, getting her Jounin shinobi attire bloody. "What happened, Kaa-san?"_

"_He came…" her mother answered. "He came and killed your Tou-chan. Then he came after me…" Watarishita watched as tears filled her mother's brown eyes. "Luckily, your onii-chan was here. He saved me…he should still be chasing him…"_

"_Who is this guy?" Watarishita demanded, still concentrating on healing her mother. "Who did this?"_

_Instead of an answer, her mother just stared at Watarishita, sadness dwelling in her gaze. "I don't have much time left, Watarishita." She muttered. "Please listen to my final words."_

"_Kaa-san!" Watarishita cried, desperately trying to heal her. "Kaa-san, you won't die!" _

"_Just listen." Her mother ordered. "He came, out of the blue. Your Tou-chan fought desperately, but it was obvious he wasn't trying to fight his hardest. In the end, he set up a trap for your Tou-chan, and he fell into it, hanged." Slowly, tears made its way to the floor from Watarishita's mother's face. "Please, go save your brother…from him…"_

"_What is his name?!" Watarishita demanded, angry. "Tell me the guy's name!"_

_A chuckle escaped from her mother's lips. "His name…he wanted to save that 'till the end…" she chuckled coldly. As the light faded from her brown eyes, her mouth moved for the last time and let out her last sound, "Hanicha…Raiboti…"_

_Coldness swept threw Watarishita's body as the name echoed through her head. "Raiboti nii-chan?" she repeated, and stared at her mother in shock. "Raiboti…nii-chan…did all this Kaa-san?" But her mother did not answer; only just silence answered her question. She was dead. "Kaa-san!" Watarishita shouted, tears creeping down her hardened cheeks. The green aura faded from her hands, and she folded them between her arms. "Kaa-san…" An image of her mother flashed through her head. "Tou-chan." The same with her father, an image sweeping through her mind. "Why…why did Raiboti nii-chan do this?" she choked, and stood up harshly. Her soft, sad gaze faded and was replaced with hardened, frightening gaze. "Raiboti nii-chan…you will die today."_

_With intense speed, she rushed out of the bloodstained house, looking for her brother. "Onii-chan!" she called, her voice slightly altered. "Onii-chan, where are you?" A flash of black flashed in front of her, and she noticed the back of her brother. "Onii-chan!" _

_Her brother flipped around, anger in his cherry-red eyes. "Nee-chan, what are you doing here? Save your…" he stopped abruptly when he noticed that Watarishita's brown gaze had been replaced with pitch black eyes. "Nee-chan! What are you thinking using that power?" _

_Watarishita shook her head. "I must avenge Tou-chan and Kaa-san." She answered, her soft voice replaced by a cold, harsh one. "Using this chakra, I can defeat Raiboti nii-chan without fail." _

"_You know the effects of that, nee-chan!" her brother shouted. _

"_Shut up, Kagemaru!" Watarishita snapped angrily. "Just go away and let me take care of this." _

_Kagemaru nodded, and left the area. "Be careful, nee-chan." He said, and ran off._

"_Yosh, come on out Raiboti nii-chan!" Watarishita shouted into the sky. "I know you've been tracking me!"_

_A man hopped out of a nearby tree, his red hair hanging down unlike normal. As his amber eyes glared at Watarishita, glazed over with the desire to kill, he inched closer. "Watarishita-san…" he chuckled evilly. "I've been waiting for this. You're next."_

_Watarishita clenched her fists, digging her fingernails into her skin. "You are so dead…" she growled, and brought both of her hands up to her chest. Quickly, she swiped her hands across two clips, two blue scrolls popping out. She caught them as they fell down, flicking them open. Out of them came a gigantic shuriken, which she grabbed hastily. Despite her long blonde hair flowing in her eyes, she kept her cold gaze locked on Raiboti. "Take this!" She flung the two shuriken at the redhead in front of her._

"_Keh." Raiboti muttered, and stepped to the side, letting the shuriken whiz past him. "I can't be defeated by someone like you. Give up." Watarishita growled at him, a dark black chakra seeping off her skin. "Oh, calm down. Just because you inherited the sacred power of the Hanicha Clan doesn't mean you can use it at your will without a cost." _

"_Against someone like you that doesn't mean anything!" Watarishita retorted, angrily. "I'm going to kick your ass!" _

_Raiboti sighed, and turned away. "Geez, you're annoying. I'm leaving."_

"_Are you running away?" the angry blonde demanded, the black chakra covering her left leg. "You coward!"_

"_Knock it off," a warm, soothing voice ordered. "Watarishita-san, Raiboti-san."_

_A wave of blonde hair flashed in front of her, blocking her visage. "Who are you?" she demanded, clearly angry._

"_Watarishita-san, is this what had become of one of our greatest Jounin?" the mysterious Jounin asked. "You're terrible."_

_Watarishita's black gaze and chakra disappeared as she stared at the blonde in front of her. "That…way of talking…" she said, surprised. The ninja turned around, revealing teasing sapphire eyes. "Atsuiiki-san?"_

Finally, Watarishita was able to push the memory away, but her mind still wandered on her lost friend, Shikyo Atsuiiki. "It's been about twenty years," she muttered to herself, imaging Atsuiiki from all those years ago. "I wonder what's become of her…"

"I wonder what's become of you, Watarishita-san," a warm voice replied to her statement. "Are you still loyal to Konoha or what?"

Watarishita looked up, her brown eyes glazed over with shock as they met with a sapphire gaze. "Atsuiiki-san?!"

* * *

**_Ooh! Atsuiiki returns to the story! And you'll hate me for what happens next. Anyways, please review, and I'll see you in a week. REVIEW GOOD!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	9. Return of the Demon: Mysterious Message

**Chapter 9**

Return of the Demon: Mysterious Message

**_Now the story will get interesting. Please enjoy! This is the longest chapter yet!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own Naruto...I own Naruto...-sleeping-...-wakes up- Damn it. Just a dream._**

* * *

"Atsuiiki-san?!" Watarishita gasped as her former comrade looked down at her. "W-why are you here?" 

Atsuiiki chuckled. "Tell me, Watarishita-san," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "…do you really want to be an Akatsuki member?"

The question startled Watarishita. It was unexpected, especially coming from Atsuiiki. "Why do you ask?"

"You sure are demanding today, aren't you?" Atsuiiki teased. "Seriously. Are you loyal to Konoha or those low-lives over there."

_I've never really given it much thought, _Watarishita thought in her head. _If I'm loyal to Akatsuki or Konoha._ All of the reasons came into her head. First was Konoha. She was born there, and grew up to be a wonderful Jounin. People said that she had talent that only the Uchiha Clan possessed, yet she belonged to a different clan. But even so, her own cousin, Raiboti, had murdered her family. Was he still alive and living in Konoha? "Atsuiiki-san," she muttered. Atsuiiki looked at her with a steady, sapphire gaze. "Is…Raiboti nii-chan still in Konoha?"

Being asked the question that Atsuiiki had prepared for, she sighed. "Well…when the Kyuubi attacked the village…"

"Kyuubi attacked the village?" the Akatsuki member said, surprised.

"Hai, and in the battle your cousin was killed."

Silence swept over Watarishita as the news of Kyuubi's attack reached her. "Did Minato defeat him?" she asked, curious.

Now this was a question that Atsuiiki didn't want to answer. Watarishita had been very close with Minato, much like herself, and the news would probably make her want to go after Naruto even more. "In a sense…" she said, looking for the correct words to choose. "Minato didn't kill the demon, sadly, and lost his life."

A tear escaped Watarishita's left eye. "Then where is Kyuubi?"

_Oh perfect! That's just the question I wanted! DAMN YOU! _Atsuiiki growled sarcastically in her head. _What the hell am I supposed to say? _As her mind wandered for a way to tell her way Kyuubi was without giving him away, she suddenly remembered something. _…Akatsuki is solely after Kyuubi and Naruto. Wouldn't she know what's going on with their mission to capture the demon? _Then it hit her. Akatsuki didn't trust her. "…shouldn't you know? Being in Akatsuki and all?" she asked, hoping her hunch was correct.

"…" The other blonde looked at the ground. "Sokitou-san doesn't tell me everything…" she admitted. "All I know is we're after Kyuubi. But I have no idea where he is." Atsuiiki nodded her head, knowing fully well now that the leader of Akatsuki didn't trust her one bit. "But he means well, Sokitou-san…" Her brown gaze glimmered as she thought about the day that she joined Akatsuki. "He knows what's best for me. In return, I will agree with everything he says."

"Watarishita-san…" Atsuiiki muttered, her voice low. "Do you honestly think it's for the better? Being with Akatsuki and betraying Konoha?"

The last set of words caught Watarishita's attention. _Betray…Konoha?_ She echoed in her mind. _…Would I really betray everyone? _"I…" she said, trying to answer the question. "I don't want to betray Konohagakure…"

A smirk flashed on Atsuiiki's face, but it wasn't satisfied yet. "Then would you like to help Konoha?" she asked, hoping for a yes. The other blonde nodded her head, and stared at her hands. _Have I already betrayed Konoha? _She thought, and gripped her hands. _…I don't want to betray everyone. I'll do anything to help my village…_ "Then become a Konoha spy. We need to take out Akatsuki. Our Hokage is in danger as long at Akatsuki exists."

"What?" Watarishita gasped. "Take out Akatsuki? What exactly are you going to do?"

"We need to kill them."

"…and the Hokage is in danger?" Watarishita clenched her fists. "What? Are you on the Godaime?"

Atsuiiki shook her head. "Rokudaime." She put bluntly.

"What does Akatsuki want with the Hokage anyways?"

_Now I have to tell her, damn it…_Atsuiiki slapped her head. "I didn't want to tell you, but because you want to help Konoha, you deserve to know." She said, rubbing her forehead. "The Rokudaime Hokage's name is Uzumaki Naruto. And he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

Watarishita unclenched her fists. "The Hokage…is a jinchuuriki?" she echoed, letting her hands drop. "So…Akatsuki needs to…kill him…" _No! I won't let that happen._ "Deal then. I will become a Konoha spy to keep the Rokudaime safe!"

Atsuiiki smiled, and embraced the Akatsuki member in a friendly way. "Arigatou, Watarishita-san." She said, and pulled away. _We need the Hanicha Clan's last loyal member's kekkai genkai. Now Naruto, you will be saved. _"Listen to my plan,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Sokitou looked over at the cave opening, growing worried that Watarishita hadn't returned yet. His red eyes flickered around outside, looking for the blonde. He whipped out a sword from his side, noticing another ninja with his comrade. "Who are you?" he demanded, cautiously stepping out. "Step away from Watarishita-chan."

Atsuiiki's sapphire gaze stared at the leader of Akatsuki, studying him. _Red eyes…red hair…I think I know him from somewhere…_ All of his attributes…they seemed vaguely familiar, like a long lost memory. Her eyes followed down to the sword he held in his right hand. The sight of the seal on the handle frightened her. _That…seal…Hanta-Akki…_

"Excuse me, who are you?" Sokitou asked once again, and snapped the sword in its sheath.

Watarishita stepped out, noticing Atsuiiki's paralyzed state. "Her name is Shi-" she was cut off as her friend jabbed her in the arm. "What?" she muttered, so that Sokitou wouldn't hear her.

"Don't tell him my name…" she warned, not sure about who he is. "He might know me…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the Akatsuki member told her. "There is no way that Sokitou-san knows you!"

Even so, Atsuiiki couldn't take the chance. "My name is Kyoki Fumiko." She stated, quickly thinking up a fake name. "I would like to join Akatsuki."

Tobi looked up at the newcomer, and shouted, "_A new member?!_ Don't we have enough?"

Sokitou glanced back and glared at Tobi. "Kuroki-san might not make it back here. So in his place-" he pointed to Atsuiiki. "Fumiko-chan."

Watarishita grinned at Atsuiiki. _That's a great name! And both of them describe her perfectly! Fumiko for Captive Medium_(**A/N: Medium: Like What Gaara Is: Spiritual Medium)**_, and Kyoki for Great Spirit_**(A/N: Spirit: Mood, Attitude)** Watarishita cheered in her head. _Who would of thought she'd come up with that so fast! _"Oi, Tagikura-san! Wake up and smell the rice balls!" she shouted, pointing at the pink-haired Akatsuki member asleep.

"AH!" Tagikura screamed, and banged her head on Shouji next to her.

Shouji bolted up and slammed his fist into his comrade's head. "ITAI!" he shouted, and rubbed his bleeding forehead. "What is wrong with you?"

Atsuiiki couldn't help but snicker at the scene, and Watarishita fell on the floor laughing. Sokitou just stared at them with a smirk, and turned away before he could do anything. That didn't last long before Tagikura's body rammed into the leader's back, both of them falling to the ground. "WHAT THE CRAP?" he shouted, trapped. "GET OFF ME!"

Green eyes glared at Sokitou. "How about you get out of my wa-"

"TOBI WANTS TO JOIN!" Tobi shouted and jumped on the two Akatsuki members lying on the ground.

That brought Atsuiiki and Watarishita to nearly die laughing at the three fighting comrades, waking up the others. Shouji stood up, still bleeding. "Oi, new girl." He said, pointing to Atsuiiki. "Can you heal this?"

"Sure!" Atsuiiki said, and rushed over to the bleeding Akatsuki member. "Move your hair before it turns purple." Shouji chuckled, and moved his light blue hair. Carefully, the new Akatsuki member made her hand signs, creating a green aura around her hands. "This might sting a little,"

While Atsuiiki was healing Shouji, the other remaining members, Zebutiou, Deidara, and Sasori, stared in amusement at Tobi, Sokitou, and Tagikura. Tobi noticed them, and shouted "Deidara-san! Why don't join us?"

Deidara started laughing, and was about to say something until Tobi dragged him into the maul. "Deidara-kun!" Zebutiou shouted, and jumped in to save him. "I'll get you o-OW!"

Sasori just watched silently, and took out a bag of popcorn he had in his cloak. Trying not to spill it, he sat down on the ground next to Watarishita, who stole some of his food.

Atsuiiki smiled, and stood up. "All better," she said, placing a bandage around his head covering up the wound. "Just keep it covered for about a day."

"She has one hard head…" Shouji muttered, glaring at the dust cloud now beginning to form around the fighting comrades. "Damn you Tagikura."

Atsuiiki chuckled. "I better go call them off," she grunted as she walked over to the fighters. Swiftly, she made her hand signs and held her right hand up to the cloud of dust. "_**Fuuton: Yasha Nemuri no Jutsu**_." In an instant, all of the fighting Akatsuki members fell unconscious.

Shouji's mouth hung wide open, in shock of the name of the jutsu. _Wind Element: Demonic Sleep Jutsu…what a jutsu… _"Fumiko-chan!" he shouted, and ran up to Atsuiiki. "Where did you learn that jutsu?"

"I created it." She said bluntly. "Come on you four, help me get these crack-heads over inside before they really go crazy."

Gently, they picked up the unconscious criminals, setting them down on the various sleeping bags situated around the cave floor. Resting, Atsuiiki continued glaring at the unconscious Sokitou, still not feeling comfortable. "Nani?" Shouji asked, noticing her hostility. "What is it you have against Sokitou-sama?"

Atsuiiki shook her head. Watarishita exchanged glanced from her friend to Shouji, noticing a calm, nice expression coming from the light blue haired one. "Fumiko-san…" Sasori said, a little shakiness in his emotionless tone. "What is it that made you want to join Akatsuki?"

Trying to think of an excuse, her childhood memories came back. "My village shunned me," she said, remembering how the villagers treated her. "They only thought of me as a monster."

"What village did you come from?"

"…Konohagakure…" she answered sourly. "Sometimes I wish things would've been different, but pain has made me strong."

"A-Fumiko…" Watarishita stuttered, almost giving away her friend's identity. Since Sasori brought up the subject, she might as well ask a few questions about her as well. "Why are you so…tense around Sokitou-san?"

Atsuiiki looked at the ground, allowing her bangs to hide her sapphire expression. "He looks like…this one person I came in contact with when I was little…" she admitted, allowing the memory to flood into her, telling her new friends every detail.

"_Wake up…" the familiar cold voice ordered. "Hey. Brat. Wake up."_

_Atsuiiki's eyes fluttered, and she scooted back when she noticed the man in front of her. "St-stay away!" she warned, holding up her hands, palms forward. "Don't touch me, you murderer!"_

_The murderer laughed evilly, and glared at the blonde with his piercing red eyes. "What can you do to me? You have the __**Akki Shikyo Bachi Natsuin **__seal activated._" _He teased, showing her the prong he had used to curse her with the demonic seal. Atsuiiki growled, and her palms glowed at shocking white. "No use using your powers, pathetic demon."_

"_Why did you kill Okaa-san and Tou-chan?" she choked, remembering their soft faces. "Wh-what possessed you to do such an awful thing?"_

"_It wasn't of my choice." He said, some sadness spiking his tone. "Your Okaa-san and Tou-chan were close friends of mine. I was ordered to kill you by the Nidaime. Your parents guarded you, and I had to take their life." He ran his fingers through his red hair. "I wanted to have some fun killing you, but…the spirit of your parents kept me back. All I could do was place that seal on you."_

_Tears crept down Atsuiiki's face, "W-why?" she choked. "Why is it always me? Why?"_

"_I don't know, brat." The murderer spat, hissing. "Just shut up before I find a way to kill you."_

Watarishita gaped as Atsuiiki finished. "But wasn't the Nidaime concluded killed, and the one that held his position for three months was a fake?" she pointed out, recalling that the Nidaime had issued the blonde's execution. 

"Hai." Atsuiiki answered. "But what the murderer told me later, when he allowed me to speak again, was freaky, and I still cannot understand what it fully means." Her sapphire expression grew cold, and she bit her lip. "He said…"

_Two kitsune will walk the same path, a path of sorrow, a path of regret. Losing the raven, gaining the snake, comes arising the fearful threat. Losses are forgotten, tied with the sturdy rope, all remaining a simple destiny. One of sadness, one of hope, the journey begins. Only ending with the power of the three sparkling jewels, can one ever regain the peace that resides in the war-torn worlds._

* * *

**_Do you think you can crack the prophecy that the murderer passed down to Atsuiiki when she was a child? What does it mean? And Atsuiiki joined Akatsuki?! What will come of it all? I'll see you in a week! PLEASE REVIEW GOOD!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	10. Broken Spirit

**Chapter 10**

Broken Spirit

**_WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?!?! TWO REVIEWS?!?!?! WHAT THE CRAP?!?! God...I was about to not post this chapter._**

**_DISCLAIMER: WHY THE CRAP WOULD I OWN NARUTO?!?! I LIVE IN THE US FOR GOD SAKES!_**

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered as the sun rose, announcing the next day. With a grunt, he sat up and looked at the seal on his shoulder. There was still a trickle of blood where he had cut, and he had to fight the urge to wipe it away. "I miss Sakura-chan…" he muttered, averting his thoughts elsewhere. "I've got to find away to get Kuroki out of me…" 

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted as the wind blew, but also blowing off the blood on the seal. _Oh crap…_he thought in his head as he realized what had happened. "**Wonderful…**" Kuroki's voice entered Naruto's mind. "**Arigatou to the wind.**"

A sharp pain blew into Naruto as once again the evil presence tried to take control of his entire body, already taking half of his mind. "I will not give up…I swore to protect everyone when I became Hokage…I never go back on my words…" the Hokage grunted, struggling now to keep control. "That is my way of the ninja."

"**What can you accomplish? You're already losing the battle.**" Kuroki challenged, clawing deeper into Naruto's mind. "**You are pathetic. You are a weakling. Konoha is foolish for allowing such a Hokage.**"

The words stung Naruto, and he flinched back. Is what Kuroki said true? _…I am pathetic…a weakling… _The words dug deeper into his soul, zapping it. _…I let Konoha down…Gomen nasai…_ More and more, his spirit slowly cracked, releasing all of his feelings. _Gomen nasai…gomen nasai…_

"**Time to end this, fool!**" Kuroki shouted, but was halted. Something wouldn't let him pass. "**What the…**"

"I found a loophole." Naruto chuckled. "You need a spirit to take over, right?" Kuroki remained silent, and listened to the words of the blonde. "Well, if I have no spirit, you can't kill me, or destroy Konoha."

Kuroki became panicky, and he screamed, "**Don't you dare boy! If you release your spirit, you will be-**"

"I don't care." He spat, his spirit still sinking away. "You took away all of my fighting spirit."

"**NO!**" the evil presence roared, but suddenly he fell silent. All of Naruto's spirit had been drained, and there was nothing left over.

Slowly, Naruto looked up, his eyes a hollow gray. "You can't destroy Konoha now." he said, emotionless. "Without a spirit, your jutsu is useless."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura looked outside, the sun almost straight above, beating down its powerful rays on the village. Her mind wandered to Naruto, thinking about their last meeting. He seemed unsure of something, but even so, she knew that he would come back. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, making her clutch her vest. After a while, the pain vanished, leaving a shocked kunoichi. "W-what was that?" she stuttered, scared. Her hand slowly fell as her mind drifted to Naruto, realizing what had happened. Something drastic had happened to Naruto, and Sakura was feeling a pain in her heart telling her that something was wrong. Quickly, she became alarmed, and ran out of the apartment in pursuit of the Hokage.

Tears were almost flying behind her as she struggled to control them, running through the village. _Naruto…what happened? _She thought in her mind, running faster. Sakura halted as she saw a huge crowd in front of her, and she sighed, annoyed. To avoid the pack of villagers, she jumped up on the roofs of the houses, and jumped from one to another, trying to reach the village gate.

When the large green gate doors came into sight, Sakura jumped down, immediately running through them heading for the direction she remembered when she saw the blonde ninja last. After all, the wire wasn't there for her to follow anymore; she was on her own. Running to and fro between the trees in the dense forest, she took a huge leap up to a branch of one and proceeded, going at a faster rate.

About ten minutes later, she reached the familiar castle, still standing and looking as menacing as ever. Carefully, she pushed the doors open and peered inside. It seemed empty, like it hadn't been used in months, though it was used within a day's time. With her heartbeat increasing, she stepped inside, but she thought she felt another presence. Within and instant, a group of people jumped down, all of their eyes glowing a blinding red. "Are you Haruno Sakura?" one of the people asked, his eyes scrunching.

Sakura backed up nervously. "W-who are you?" she stuttered, her voice a little too high. "What do you want?"

One of them stepped out, laughing coldly. "We're here to pick you up." He answered, and took a step closer towards Sakura. "We are called the Akai Akki."

Sakura lost her nervous expression, replaced by a well-doesn't-that-figure look. _I swear, everyone has something to do with demons here…_ "The Akai Akki?" she repeated in a careless tone. "And why is that?"

"You'll find that out as time progresses." The man next to her answered. "For now, it's time to go to bed." Sakura coughed up blood as the mysterious man punched her in the gut, knocking her unconscious. He picked her up, and looked back to his comrades. "Kunoichi apprehended. Phase One complete."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto walked slowly away from his campsite, moving on. His eyes were still a hollow gray, and he had a frown across his face. Kuroki was silent, for indeed his jutsu was useless now that Naruto had no spirit, or in a sense of that. Even though the blonde Hokage had no feelings anymore, he sighed, grateful that he no longer had to worry about the annoying presence inside of him, and now he could return home.

Quick movement caught his eyes, and as he whipped around he saw black cloaks flying into the trees. Naruto's gaze drifted to strands of pink hair floating gently in the air, freely. "Haruno-san…" he said as one of the strands landed on his hand. Coolly, he flipped the strand off, and shot after the people in black cloaks that flew past before. They seemed far ahead, but many traps were situated all over the place. Many times, Naruto almost fell into bomb traps, trip wires, anything.

Quickly, he whipped out a kunai and flung into the bushes, hearing a screech as the projectile hit the target. Naruto walked up and looked behind the bush, and saw one of the black-cloaked people lying on the ground with a kunai lodged in his neck. He bent down, and swept the kunai out of the man, wiping the blood when it completely came out. More pink hair strands were on the black cloak. Naruto shook his head, disappointed at the mysterious man lying dead on the ground.

Standing up with a sigh, he shot off again, following the pink lines floating in the air. Gracefully leaping behind another set of bushes, he landed on one of his targets. "Tell me where Haruno-san is," he growled, holding a kunai to the man's neck. He could feel the shudder the black-cloak sent as the man shivered. "I will kill you."

Struggling franticly, the man cried out, "She is going to our base in the Fyuki Country."

Nodding his head, Naruto put away his weapon, and knocked the man unconscious. He muttered an "Arigatou" as he flew off after Sakura.

Luckily for him, even though he had no emotions, Naruto still had common sense, and it was natural for him to save one of his comrades, as it was for the entire village now that he was Hokage. All in all, Naruto still wants to protect Konohagakure, but he just doesn't show deep emotion at all. As a sigh escaped the blonde's lips, he jumped off after Sakura, glancing around at his scenery. Getting back on subject, he returned his gaze ahead, looked for any pink stands hanging in the air. _Haruno-san…_

* * *

**_I got this idea from another story, and I thought of a way to twist it and make it even more dramatic. Now Naruto refers to Sakura as 'Haruno-san', rather than 'Sakura-chan'. How will Sakura react to this, and where is the newest group taking her? Find out in the next chapter! NOW REVIEW-YOU BETTER OR ELSE!!!!!_**

**_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! For Christmas from you, I WANT REVIEWS!!! Good, perfect, detailed reviews! And in return, I'll give you one hell of a story with a twisted plot and ending!(the third book for those of you who want to know) That story will be out in probably by the end of March! OOH! Even better idea! The first chapter of Book 3 will be a double-feature, and it wil be on March 29! That's my B-Day!!!! PERFECT!!!! And again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**

**_Please, please review! With a Pop-Tart on top!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	11. Akai Akki

**Chapter 11**

The Akai Akki

**_...still...only two reviews...Oh Well. It's probably because of the holidays! If it's not...then I've been crushed. Please enjoy this chapter._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I hope to own Naruto one day...maybe Masashi will "write" the papers to Naruto in his will to me!_**

* * *

Slowly, Sakura's eyes fluttered as she regained consciousness. Her eyes burst wide when she realized she could not move, like she was chained. As she looked up and around, indeed, her hands and feet were chained to a cold stonewall, as a hostage would be. Taking in the situation as her vision became clearer, the kunoichi attempted to scream, but it was muffled as a cloth was tied around her mouth. A tear escaped her right eye as she thought she wouldn't be rescued. Naruto had disappeared, and Sakura had no idea where he was, or what he was doing. _Naruto…help me…_she pleaded in her head, struggling to break free with all of her strength.

"It's hopeless," a cold voice chuckled as he walked into the clearing, his footsteps steadily increasing in volume. "Those chains are chakra-encoded. Chakra can neither be pushed in, nor sent out. I wonder how long you've been out…" Sakura began to panic as the footsteps stopped suddenly, and she stared at the black, blank room in front of her. "It's already nightfall."

_Nightfall?! _The word echoed in her mind as she tried to figure out the time it was when she was kidnapped. Her worried gaze melted as she saw the man who was talking to her step into a single light shining in the dark room. His hood was down, revealing bleach white hair, and eyes as black as pitch. He was wearing the same attire as the others who kidnapped her. It was almost like a clone of Sasori, the way he talked and his appearance. "Tell me, what are you thinking?" he asked, smirking in a way that shook Sakura down to the bone.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her tone more serious than what she had expected. "What do you want with me?"

A sharp cold wind blew through the hole in the room, making Sakura bit her lip to keep her teeth from chattering. The white-haired man stared at her, his smirk gone. "What we want from you," he said, his tone in a more serious tone, much like Sakura's. "Is your help."

The question shocked Sakura. "Then why kidnap me?" she asked, confused. "You could of just asked me."

"No," another voice stated, a lot warmer than the other's, and more feminine. "We couldn't. Not many people trust us, right Daitsui-niichan?" Another person stepped out, dressed the same as the white-haired man who appeared to be named Daitsui. The new person turned to face Sakura, with a warm, friendly smile on her face. Sakura let her gaze fall into the diamond-like eyes of the woman, sparkling with a shine just like the jewel it represented. "Sorry for any trouble we may have caused you. I'm Hananiki Tamaku." She said in her warm tone. "Are you hurt in any way?"

Sakura heard Daitsui growl, "Look at her! She's chained to a wall and is covered in blood! I swear Tamaku-neechan, you are having another blonde moment."

The tension rose in Tamaku, and she glared at Daitsui with her diamond gaze. "You have ten minutes to run." She growled, and turned back to Sakura. Daitsui just stood there until Tamaku turned around again and said "Nine minutes."

"Hai!" the white-haired member shouted before fleeing.

Sakura stared at Tamaku in shock, not seeing someone so scared of someone since Tsunade. "Again, sorry. Please forgive Daitsui-niichan for his rudeness." Tamaku said in her kind voice, and turned to face the kunoichi. "Let me get you down from there."

Gently, Tamaku undid the hackles, chains, and handcuffs, and caught Sakura before she fell entirely off the wall. "Arigatou," Sakura said gratefully, flexing around. When she was able to feel everything again, she sat down and stared at the diamond eyes. "Who are you?"

Tamaku chuckled lightly, and smiled. "You know my name, Hananiki Tamaku. I'm the leader for the Akai Akki."

"So why exactly did you kidnap me?" Sakura asked, still confused on the matter.

"We are rouge shinobi from the Country of Blood. That is why we wear black cloaks, but no red water droplets on them." She said, and looked down at her cloak. Her hand squeezed in, and pulled out a forehead-protector with a tear symbol on it, crossed out in a large 'X'. "Our symbol is different from the organization Akatsuki's. They just etch a line through it, we cross it out." Tamaku slipped the headband back in her cloak. "There are five others on the Akai Akki. You met one already, my brother, Hananiki Daitsui-niichan. Then there is Kokami Mani-kun, Takimu Raiti-san, Sieri Nako-san, and Lyoki Pekio-kun." Sakura noticed tears well in her eyes suddenly. "We did have two others," she choked, and wiped her eyes. "Sokiyo Danu-kun and Kyuomi Saniku-kun. Someone killed Danu-kun; we found his body in the bushes. Saniku-kun was knocked unconscious, but died here in our care."

Carefully, Sakura put a comforting hand on Tamaku's shoulder, trying to cheer her up. "Do you know who did it?" she asked, but the leader of the organization shook her head. Sakura's mind wandered, and then she asked urgently, "How long have I been out?"

"About three hours," Tamaku answered, wiping her eyes. "Why?"

Three hours! That's how long she'd been out? _I wonder if Naruto's worried…if he even knows…_ "When can I go?" she asked, wanting to leave as fast as possible. Tamaku stared blankly at her. "Oh don't tell me not 'till I help you!"

Still no reply came from the blonde, just another blank stare.

"Fine…" Sakura muttered, unsatisfied. "What do you need me to do?"

Tamaku's eyes glittered. "Well," she began.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto examined the cold cave wall as he came to a stop. The trail of pink hair strands ended here, and turned into the cave in front of him before disappearing. Wherever these pink strands led too, Sakura would be there. Carefully, his hand hovered over the cave wall, looking for a crack of some sort to open it. Suddenly, he felt his index finger creep downwards, but it was just going through the stone. In a split second the cave wall engulfed his entire body, as if someone had walked behind him and shoved him inside.

Finally, he felt his head hit against the ground, still the same coldness as the wall from outside. Naruto rubbed his head, and looked up at his surroundings. Instead of being greeted with bare, cold gray wall, stood in front of him were walls plastered with red cloths with 'Akai Akki' written in black kanji letters, and even bright torches illuminating the decorations. On the floor, was a huge painting showing what seemed like a timeline of a long existing family. Dragons and demons were what were painted in front of the Hokage, huge scale mythical creatures that seemed to be only legends as far as Naruto knew. Carefully he stood up, and just stared at the painting on the path in front of him. All of the colors, each of them with a red tint caused by the torches, were so beautiful.

Naruto grabbed one of the burning torches, and ran down the path, though he kept his head down to stare at the timeline. The mythical drawing had faded and they were replaced with now soldiers and shinobi, fighting what seemed to be other countries. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Immediately he stopped, and stared down at the image below him. Two shinobi were fighting, the one of the left winning. What shocked him was who that shinobi was.

The Nidaime Hokage.

This painting was based on centuries ago, while the Nidaime was alive. These people, whoever they are, they lived years ago. Naruto bent down to feel the old painting, and was shocked to come in contact with wet paint. If this had happened centuries ago, then why was the paint still wet? He lifted himself off the ground, and balanced on the cave wall. But he didn't stand very long. One of the cloths came down, taking him with it. His head slammed against one of the torches' posts, leaving some blood to shine and drip down the cold cave wall. Snickers and murmurs echoed in his ears, as well as footsteps growing louder, closer. "He's here." One of them chuckled, and the footsteps stopped. "Now get 'im."

Naruto felt many pairs of hands grab him, and lift him off the ground. Soon enough he was moving, but he felt no fear. Nothing at all, because that feeling was just a distant memory, something long forgotten. What puzzled him though, was that he expected to be knocked out. Not taken while conscious. What kind of people, or kidnappers, were they? But that thought receded as a new one arose. _I sure have been getting kidnapped a lot lately…what do they want with me? And why? _

* * *

**_Wow...those are some thick paragraphs...damn. I didn't know they were that big..._**

**_Anyways, please review! And Happy New Years!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	12. Destiny

**Chapter 12**

Destiny

**_...I miss reviews..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. And never will. And neither will you. So give it up._**

* * *

Naruto watched as the gray bricks of the cave flew by, like hardened, cold storm clouds. It had been almost five minutes according to his counting. Obviously, wherever these people were taking him, was somewhere close…or hopefully somewhere close.

Suddenly, the jerking and pulling on his body came to a halt, and Naruto was thrown onto the ground. His now grayish eyes glared at the four people wearing hooded black cloaks in front of him. "What do you want with me?" he demanded in a strange, careless tone. "I have done nothing to you, nor have I ever met you."

One of the figures stepped up to the blonde Hokage, and bowed ever so politely. "Please, Hokage-sama. We only wish for your help." They said in a polite, high pitched tone, like a girl.

"Now, now, Haniue. There is no need to be so cautious around Hokage-sama. He is a friend to us." One of the other people said in a darker, more masculine tone. "Right, Hokage-sama?"

"I want to know who you are first." Naruto growled, still emotionless. "Then we will decide friend or foe."

"Very well," Haniue said, and took of her hood. Under the hood flowed long, fire-red hair, black bangs in her face. Her eyes could be seen more clearly, a striking diamond gaze. Her ruby lips framed a razor-sharp grin, tons of fangs to be seen from the girl's mouth. Along her cheeks were slashes of black, as if claws had raked across her porcelain complexion. "My name is Kumo Haniue. I am from the Blood Country, one of the few shinobi who fled the village. I do not mean to be hostile, Hokage-sama."

The man who had spoken to Haniue took off his hood to reveal short, spiky silver hair, accompanied by the same diamond eyes and black bangs as Haniue. His teeth weren't as sharp as hers, which made Naruto come to the conclusion that this man was _younger _than Haniue. "My name is Kumo Montamaru. I too fled the Blood Country." He spoke in a friendlier tone. Montamaru smiled brightly, his fangs hanging out of the sides of his mouth. "Please let us explain all of this."

Naruto eyed the two of them carefully, but then looked at the other two hooded people, mostly the one on the left that was noticeably short. "Who are they?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "They have not revealed themselves."

Haniue looked immediately at Montamaru, scared. Gently, she whispered in his ear, "Do you think it'd be okay if we tell them to reveal themselves?"

Montamaru, returning the same glance, replied "I don't think it would be wise to do so." He froze when he saw Naruto glare at him with his gray expression, and Montamaru coughed nervously. "Uh…Hokage-sama…I think it would be best if you didn't see them just yet…"

Naruto stared at the silver-haired man, anger rising within him. "And why would that be?" he challenged, his eyes for a split second flashing red. "What is it about them that I cannot know?" Haniue twiddled her thumbs, staring at her two hooded comrades. Obviously, and Naruto could tell, she was keeping a secret which they did not want him to know. "Well?"

"I don't mind introducing myself." The hooded figure on the left said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Montamaru looked at his comrade in shock. "B-but you said yourself that you didn't want to take off your hood!"

Naruto arched an eyebrow at the short member. _That voice…where have I heard it before?_ The blonde Hokage stared at the hooded person, concentrating. Through his closer examination, he could peer beyond the shadowed face to see violet eyes. _Where have I seen those eyes before? _

The hooded figure took off his hood to reveal short blue hair, clashing with the violet gaze. "It's okay, see?"

"Aoi!" Naruto gasped, noticing the spirit guide from Seishou Ichidou. "How-I thought you were dead!"

Aoi smiled at Naruto. "Let's just say I'm taking a visit." He replied, chuckling a little. "I had one of the spirits keep an eye on things so I could come and help you." The playful expression that glimmered in his violet eyes disappeared, and sudden shock replaced it. "What happened to you? Last time we met, your eyes were…blue. And you were full of energy!"

Naruto just looked at him, and answered coolly. "An evil person used a jutsu to take over my body, but he required a spirit. I merely emptied my spirit."

Aoi just stared at him, shocked, scared, worried, and angry expressions flashing across his face. "So…you have no spirit. No moods, no feelings, no emotions."

Naruto nodded his head, "Hai."

"Well…" the dead spirit sighed. "I suppose you'll do anything to save Konoha. Even give up your spirit…" Aoi's gaze averted to the ceiling. "…you truly are one of kind, Naruto. The Tentei no Hi were wise in choosing you."

Haniue looked at Aoi with confusion. "Tentei no Hi?" she asked. "What's that?"

"The Tentei no Hi are the Sun Gods." The little spirit explained. "Most of them decide the destiny of others, and the rest go and help those destined people."

"But you can change your destiny," Naruto interrupted, recalling his battle with Neji. "It's not set in stone."

Aoi nodded his head, but at the same time he was saying no. "You _can _change your destiny," he said, and ran his fingers through his blue hair. "But it _is _set in stone."

Montamaru scratched his head. "How can you change your destiny if it is set in stone?" he asked, confused. "It's like asking someone to stop the Earth's rotation. It's not in your position to do so."

Haniue sat down on the ground, and fiddled with her hair. "No, there is a way for that to happen…" she said after a long period of silence. "You can change your destiny, but changing it is _a part _of your destiny."

"Ara?" Naruto asked.

"The Tentei no Hi look at each person, giving them a great destiny." She said, still twisting her red hair. "If they prove themselves worthy according to all the things that the Gods assign, then they achieve that destiny. But if they fail at even one, they stay on the trail they stopped at, never proceeding. They become a failure." At the word failure, Naruto started listening carefully to every detail. "As well though, if they redo where they messed up, the Gods might put them back on that trail. Like a second life."

"So," Naruto began to speak. "In terms, you have two destinies. That's where the change occurs?"

Aoi grunted, "Hai." Then he patted Naruto on the back. "You had two destinies. One of a failure and the one you are on right now; a hero."

Montamaru nodded, and looked over at the other hooded man, but he had vanished. "Hey! Where did Totaiyo go?" he yelled urgently. "He was here just a few minutes ago!"

Haniue jumped up, and started running down the south corridor. "I know where he went! Follow me, Hokage-sama!" she yelled down behind her.

Naruto stood up and ran after the red hair that was barely visible as far as she was. Aoi watched as he ran, and muttered to Montamaru, "So…he has no emotions, eh?" A cold chuckled escaped his lips. "That girl he's in love with…I wonder how she'll deal with it."

"You mean the pink haired one?" Montamaru implied, recalling Sakura. "It'll be quite a show…she's sensitive about certain things."

"I see…" the dead spirit mumbled. "Well, we better go and cool things down if she gets emotional."

"Yeah…"

With that Montamaru and Aoi ran down after Naruto and Haniue, just in time to see them bursting through the door of one of the rooms. Right when they entered the room, they saw Sakura and Naruto just staring at each other, one with happiness glazed over the eyes, but one with just the gray expression. And one word echoed out of Naruto's mouth, so soft and gentle. "Haruno-san."

* * *

**_Uh-oh. How will Sakura react to her new name? Find out in the next chapter._**

**_NOTE: The next chapter might be delayed a little due to little inspiration and motivation to write it. I already had these done, but it seems like you guys don't really want to read this anymore. So, yeah, I'm kinda blank on the next chapter...I've got the first two pages of it done...but I just can't write the rest for some reason. So, sorry if it's delayed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I MISS THEM!!!!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	13. Invasion

**Chapter 13**

Invasion

**_WOOT! I got it here on time! But the next one might be late...sorry if it is. Anyways, please enjoy!_**

* * *

"H-Haruno-san?" Sakura repeated. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto didn't answer her, he just stared. Sakura glanced at him overall. His eyes were gray, unlike their normal sapphire, and it looked as if the color had been drained from his body. Slowly, she stood up, trembling just a little. She began walking over to Naruto, moving slowly. "Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto stared at her, no emotion in his eyes. "Haruno-san, did they hurt you?" he asked in a dull tone. Sakura stared at the Hokage, hurt deeply. What happened to him to make him act this way?

"Why are you calling me Haruno-san, Naruto?" Sakura asked, her voice spiked with sadness. "Why aren't you calling me Sakura-chan anymore?"

Naruto tilted his head. "Sakura…chan?" he echoed. "That name shows signs of emotion." Sakura nodded her head slowly. "I have none of those…at least, I don't now."

_No…emotions? _"W-what do you mean, no emotions?" she asked him, her hands trembling. "Y-you sound like Sai."

"No emotions. No feelings. No pain. No weakness." Naruto answered, each short sentence coming out in a sharp tone. "Nothing."

A tear fell from Sakura's eye, and she placed her right hand on his chest. "Why?" she cried softly. "Why do you not feel anything?"

For a second, she thought she saw his eyes flash their regular blue, but when she blinked they were gray again. "It's a barrier." He said. "To keep Kuroki quiet."

"But why did you have to do that?!" Sakura screamed, more tears coming down. "Why did you have to lose your emotions?"

Naruto backed away just a little, and stared down at the crying kunoichi. "Haruno-san, I wanted to make sure the village was safe. That you were safe." He said softly. "After all, that's what a Hokage has to do, right?"

Sakura stared at the blonde, knowing the truth in his words. "But did you have to lose yourself in the process? Did you really have to give up your spirit?" she cried. "Did you have to have a part of your soul go away?"

"Hai." Was the answer.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up, breaking the tension between Naruto and Sakura. "I take it you are Hokage-sama?" Tamaku stated, her hands on her hips. Naruto looked over at the leader of the organization, and nodded. "Good. Then you should know all about us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he said, and walked over to her, completely ignoring Sakura. "Who are you guys? You suddenly kidnap Haruno-san and me?"

"We are the Akai Akki, and Sakura-san knows." Tamaku said coolly. "We need to drive out the remaining shinobi of the Blood Country. They are being led by Sasori of the Red Sands." At the mention of Sasori's name, Naruto's mind clutched as much information as it could get. "In order to drive him out though," the blonde continued. "We need the aid of Konoha."

"But why did you have to kidnap us?" Naruto demanded, lucky for Tamaku that he had no emotions to make him angry. "You could have just asked us."

Tamaku stared at the blonde, sadness in her eyes. "We could not do that, Hokage-sama." She said, her voice scratchy, her diamond gaze blurred. "But…Sasori…" Right when Naruto was about to speak again, the leader blurted out. "Sasori has spies stationed in Konoha!"

Naruto froze. _Spies…in…Konoha?_ Suddenly, a bad scenario popped into his head. _If…there are spies…then that means…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

BANG!

A huge explosion came from the Hokage's monument, tearing down the Sandaime's right eye. Shrieks of terror came from the villagers who were running around the streets. "What the hell is going on?" Someone shouted from inside a bar. A familiar white-haired author rushed out and saw his former sensei's face being destroyed. "What the-"

"Hahaha." A cold laughed echoed through the village. "Jiraiya…who would've thought that you'd still be in this village?"

_Who was that_Jiraiya immediately flipped around, looking for his enemy. _The voice…it's different…but strangely familiar. _At instinct, the remaining Sannin flipped out a kunai, and held it up defensively. "Whoever you are, come out now!" he ordered, shaking inside.

"Me? Come out? I thought you knew me, Jiraiya." The hidden invader chuckled evilly. "I guess some of us don't have our memories with us anymore." There was a slight pause, before the voice started speaking again. "Or is the fact, that you've forgotten me because I've been gone for so long?"

While the mysterious invader was talking, Jiraiya had been locating him from the sound of his voice. After he located him, he flung the kunai into a nearby tree, hearing a thunk as it collided with something. The Sannin stood up and stared at the tree he had hit with pure suspicion. _I know I hit him…_ he told himself. _I heard the thunk. _Being cautious, he walked over to the large tree where his kunai had hit. He looked up, and his eyes bugged out. "What the hell?!" he screamed before a kunai hit his shoulder.

The Sannin's hand hovered over his bloody shoulder as he backed away, pain etched on his face. "Jiraiya, what has become of you?" the cold voice laughed again. "Have you forgotten my chakra signature?"

Jiraiya glared as the hidden invader slowly slithered down the trunk of the tree. "Why are you here?" he hissed. "Why are you still alive?"

"It's obvious." The invader said as he stood up on the ground. "I've come to get revenge on this village, and that pathetic Hokage you have now."

"Are you after Naruto?" the Sannin spat, grabbing another kunai and held it up. "What do you have against him?"

The invader stared at Jiraiya with his yellow slits. "Yes, and the Uchiha. They are on the top of my list. First though, the Hokage has to go." He said emotionless. "Where is that little demon brat?"

"You will never get Naruto!" exclaimed Jiraiya, and flung it at the invader while following up with a stream of jutsu.

"You underestimated me, Jiraiya." The invader laughed, and whipped out one of his katana. "Now you die!"

SPLAT!

Jiraiya coughed up blood as the katana sliced through his throat. "Why? Wh-y did you come back?" he coughed.

"That is none of your business." The invader growled. "What you can know is that you will be joining Tsunade and Sandaime in heaven."

There was a slight pause, then more blood was coughed up from Jiraiya. "Da-mn you…" he stuttered, barely clinging onto his life. Suddenly, he felt as if he had been plunged into a swirling mass of water, the waves pounding at his head like claws. Then the crashing vanished, and all that remained was total darkness. _So, this is what it's like to die…_ Jiraiya thought in his head. _…Well…here I come…Tsunade…Sensei…_

The invader chuckled as he saw Jiraiya's body go limp, and he threw the body to the wall. "Enjoy heaven, Jiraiya." He laughed in the cold voice. "Now then, on to Naruto-kun…and then…" He began walking out of the village, a smirk on his face. He looked up at the smoke-clouded sky, and stared in the distance with envy. "Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**_I had to kill off Jiraiya because 1-He needs to die in my story and 2-He's dead.(Manga-Not spoiling it entirely) Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	14. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 14**

The Battle Begins

**_I'M BACK!_**

**_Okay, I knowhaven't updated for like two months, but I've had SEVERE writer's block on this story, and now I finally got an idea. Everytime I tried an idea, it just wouldn't fit into my plotline. So now, I finally got it how I wanted it. AND DAMN DO I HAVE ALOT TO CATCH UP ON! If I go on a COMPLETE writing session over Spring Break, then DAMN, we'll be caught up and I might be able to bring out the Third Book on time! This'll be hard._**

**_And honestly now, I don't care about reviews.I want to write the third book SOO badly now! Though do drop a review here and there. I still want them. Anyways, enjoy!_**

**_And again, so about the VERY late update. I REALLY hate writer's block!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...(that's all I'm gonna say)_**

* * *

Naruto stood there in silence, as if he were oblivious to all around him. All of these thoughts were whirling around inside of his head, everything that could be going wrong. As Hokage, he should've noticed this…but he didn't. Now, for all he knew, the village could be under attack! Without saying a word, he flew out of the building towards Konoha. _I only pray that I'm not too late… _Despite all the trees he had to avoid, he was going at top speed, extremely fast, like a bullet. The wind rippled through his hair, making him squint his eyes so that they wouldn't sting. His cloak was flying behind him, making sharp snaps as he tore through the forest. _Please, please tell me I'm not too late. _But for that split second, as soon as that thought came into his mind, he could have sworn he felt a darkness slowly crawl up his spine. Kuroki was waiting for Naruto's screw up, and was going to catch it too.

It was now only about one more mile until he reached Konoha, and in the distance he could see a large plume of smoke rise up into the air. _Shit! I was right! _He cursed in his head. _They ARE under attack! _Immediately he began rushing, and just zoomed through the gates, leaving the gate guards to just sit there, unaware that the Hokage has just ran by. As Naruto kept running, he kept looking around to make sure everyone was safe. To his relief, he saw no one in a house, or on the streets. Everyone took immediate action. Naruto sighed, and continued running until he heard a loud squish from under his feet. He looked down and saw a pool of blood, and that blood led to one body lying on the ground.

Jiraiya.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted, and ran at the lifeless body on the ground, ignoring that Kuroki was still trying to take him over. Naruto shook the Sannin violently, desperately trying to get him to open his eyes. "Please, don't be dead! I can't lose you too!" 

Even though, after all he did, Jiraiya would not open his eyes. They stayed shut, as if they were glued. He was dead. There was a soft plink as Naruto began to cry, Kuroki now very anxious to take over his body yet again. "Why…" Naruto choked. "Why you too? Damn it!"

Slowly, he laid the Sannin's head down and stood up slowly, his gray eyes now replaced yet again by their normal sapphire ones. His spirit had returned, yet Kuroki was still kept at bay for some unknown reason. Tears fell down his face as he tried to come to the fact that his former sensei was dead. "I sense it…" he growled. "The one who killed him, I can feel his presence."

Naruto began running toward the chakra signature, well aware of who it was. _You will not get out of here alive._ As the signature grew closer, he ran at it with full speed. "YOU WILL DIE! YOU BASTARD!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura watched as Naruto rushed off, feeling sad, yet happy at the same time. Maybe, just maybe now, Naruto's spirit was gradually coming back. But if not, she would just have to try to keep trying, to get him back. "I'm going." She said to Tamaku, who nodded her head. "We'll come back for you later."

With that, she ran off through the window Naruto had gone through, following his chakra trail. _Naruto, don't do anything too rash, please. _Then, she too saw what Naruto had seen. The large puff of smoke that Naruto had seen, and she rushed even more. "Naruto, I'm coming! Please don't start a fight! Please!"

As soon as she reached the gates, she saw all those who were dead already. "W-What happened?" Sakura said to herself, and walked through the streets. "Who attacked us?" As she continued walking, she came across a pool of blood in the middle of one of the streets. She looked down and saw a batch of pink hair. "No…it can't be…"

Sakura felt her entire body shake, and tears fell from her eyes for the third time today. "KAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto heard Sakura's screech from behind him, and immediately turned around and ran at where her voice came from. _Shit. Don't tell me you got to her! _

As the chakra signature he had been chasing previously began to vanish, Sakura's signature grew closer. Naruto finally located her a little ways away, her on the ground, covered with blood from head to toe. "SAKURA-CHAAN!" he screeched, and ran at Sakura.

Sakura looked up at the sound of his voice, and saw Naruto running at her. _Did…did he just call me Sakura-chan? _She thought in her head, and stood up as the blood dripped off her hands. "N-Naruto?" she stuttered, and burst into tears as she ran at him, embracing him. "Naruto! Th-They killed kaa-san!" she sobbed into his chest.

Naruto returned her hug with a kind, sympathetic embrace. "Shh, Sakura-chan. Everything will be okay, so please don't cry." He told her, and held her closer. "Everything will be okay…"

Sakura could hear that his tone was spiked with sadness. "Naruto? Are you okay?" she asked him, now hearing tiny little sobs. "Y-You're crying…"

"Sakura-chan, they also killed Ero-sennin…" he told her, and let go her. "I don't want them to take anyone else away, Sakura-chan. Especially not you."

"Naruto…" Sakura stared at him with a sad look, him still crying. "They won't kill me, I promise."

Naruto nodded his head, and turned around. "Now, we need to go kill the one behind the attack. Okay, Sakura-chan?" he told her.

"But who's behind the attack?"

Naruto froze, and stood still. "Do you really want to know?" he asked her, his voice still spiked. 

Sakura huffed. "Of course I do!"

Naruto sighed, and finally gave in. "Alright, but only because you need to know." 

Sakura could feel his body shaking, and he gasped for breath. "Naruto? Are you okay?" she asked him, staring up at his eyes which kept flashing from sapphire to yellow to red.

"K-Kuroki is still trying to take hold of my body…" he gasped, still shaking. "I'm trying to keep him silent so that he won't take over me and 

kill anyone…and so that I don't lose myself again like before. Now listen to me carefully…" Naruto took a deep breath, steadying himself. "The one who is attacking us, is-" 

Sakura screamed as she saw a sword stab right through Naruto's stomach, just nearly touching her skin. "Naruto!" Naruto coughed up a great deal amount of blood, and the sword came out, making him fall to the ground. Sakura stared down at him, shivering from every part of her body until she fell to the ground. "Naruto! Please open your eyes! Naruto!" she cried, and held his body close to hers. "Please! Please speak to me Naruto! Please don't die!" Sakura looked up at who has stabbed the sword through him, and she froze at the sight of who it was. "No…no way…"

"That was too easy…" the stranger hissed in a cold voice. "Naruto-kun was indeed way too weak."

"YOU." Sakura growled as the man stepped out, his yellow slits brimming with victory. "You did this, didn't you! OROCHIMARU!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Yeah, that's right! Now if I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about me. I would be worrying about Naruto right now. He doesn't look to good to me."

Sakura snapped her gaze back to Naruto, whose face was now getting paler by the second. "No Naruto! Don't go! Don't you die again!" she cried, but Naruto still did not open his eyes. "NO! OPEN YOUR EYES NARUTO! PLEASE!" There was still nothing in return, not a budge or anything. "NARUTO!"

* * *

**_I know it was short, but I still have some writer's block. Anyways, so now Naruto has a large hole in his gut. And Orochimaru's returned!_**

**_Sorry, I just HAD to bring him in(thank's to a certain reviewer! wink See what a review can do?). Anyways, but the subject on Orochimaru just cracks me up. Honestly! If anyone read Chapter 392, you'd life at how he died. SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! I mean come on! He got hit with some magical sword and just DIED! IT CRACKED ME UP! Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to update quicker as long as I don't get writer's block again! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	15. The Feeling of Death

**Chapter 15**

The Feeling of Death

**_You know I didn't get any reviews. That's gotta prove I don't care anymore. Anyways, thank god this is almost over so I can start working on the Third Book and my other stories! But I wonder...do you guys want to read the third book?I don't know anymore..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...I still don't feel like putting one._**

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sakura continued shouting, desperately trying to get him to wake up. "Please, don't die! Don't die! Don't die!" Quickly, she made her hand signs, and put them over Naruto's wound. "Naruto, don't die on me! Please don't die!" she cried as she healed the wound. "Whatever you do…DO. NOT. DIE!" Now, Sakura was completely trembling, doing everything in her power to stop the bleeding. _It…it's just like what happened with Tsunade-shishou…_ she thought in her head, recalling the incident with Dan. His bleeding wouldn't stop, and he died. Now the same thing was happening to Naruto.

_I will not die. Not until I become Hokage…_

More tears kept coming out as she kept remembering everything about Naruto, as if _his _life were flashing before _her _eyes.

_Sakura-chan! I'm keeping my promise! I told you it was a promise of a lifetime!_

He had fulfilled that promise, his lifetime promise. But then, one specific conversation came into her head, one that had only happened a while ago, when he had developed a new jutsu…

"_Your arm is fractured in many places. Your body can't handle that jutsu. Only use your new jutsu when you know you'll make a hit! You can't keep on using it!" Sakura scolded Naruto as she healed his arm, which had been severely injured in the battle with Kakazu. _

_Naruto just smiled and laughed. "Haha! I'll be fine as long as you're here to heal me!" he told her, and kept smiling._

_Sakura only frowned, and sighed in exasperation. "You aren't listening to what I'm saying! You can't heal everything back to the way it was with medical jutsu you know!"_

_Despite the entire lecture, Naruto still smiled. "I'm actually kind of enjoying this though…" he said to Sakura, who looked at him with a perplexed expression. "It's like you and me are getting closer to Sasuke."_

"Baka!" Sakura shouted through her sobs. "I told you that you can't completely heal everything with medical jutsu!" The green chakra ball she had under her hands died out, leaving her frozen stiff. "No…" Again, Sakura tried to heal, but it soon died away. "No, not yet. I-I can't be out of chakra yet!" she cried, making her hand signs again, but this time, nothing happened. "NO!"

Orochimaru, all this time, has just been watching in total silent happiness. Slowly, he turned around and began hunting down his next target, Sasuke. 

Sakura didn't even notice him leave, her being too busy with Naruto. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get that chakra to come out. "No! Naruto, please. Don't die on me!" she sobbed, and fell onto his bloody torso. "DON'T DIE!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hello, Kyuubi." Naruto said as he walked up to the cage of the demon that was imprisoned inside of him. "So, how does it feel again? Death I mean?"

Kyuubi growled. "Aren't you afraid of dying?" he asked him in a harsh tone. "Don't you think it's too early for you to die?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't. As long as everyone else is safe, then I don't care. Besides, I'm getting rid of a certain someone."

"You mean Kuroki?" the fox implied, and Naruto nodded his head. "You have no idea how this is going to impact others. You're not the only one who will feel death, Naruto."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked. "The only ones who will die here will be Kuroki, you, and me."

"What about the _impact _on the others? Sometime's a death of another can cause the same amount of pain to their loved ones." Naruto froze at Kyuubi's words. "Take that girl you love so much."

Naruto choked. "S-Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, her. You can't even see the trauma she's in right now. You see the drops of water coming off the ceiling? Those are her tears."

"Sakura-chan's…tears?" Naruto repeated, and felt his own tears well up. "…so, why aren't you healing me?"

Kyuubi just shook his head from behind the gate. "That wound of yours is way too damn deep for me to heal quickly." He sighed, obviously stumped. "Got anything so that we don't die here?"

Naruto thought and thought about what he could do, feeling the life force being drained out of him very quickly. "I got it!" he said triumphantly. "I can use my life force in place of chakra to close the wound!"

Kyuubi stared at him blankly. "Use your…life force? And by yours you mean mine?"

"No, I mean my own." Naruto retorted. "I'm not gonna use your life to sustain mine. Demon or not, you're still a living creature."

Kyuubi grunted. "You're still way too soft."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the demon, and then formed a single hand sign, but spoke no words. Suddenly, a pure white glow began to leak from the Hokage's body, surrounding the area where the Kyuubi was. The wound had been right around that area, so his life force's "chakra" headed towards that spot. _This is really gonna shorten my life span, but as long as I can stay alive…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura continued to sob on Naruto's chest, feelings completely useless. There was nothing she could do to stop the bleeding. This time, she could have done something, but in the end it was in vain. "I'm sorry, Naruto…I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

"Sakura?" a voice asked from afar. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing there, frozen stiff. "Sakura, what happened to Naruto?"

All Sakura could do was stare at him, tears still streaming down her face. "S-Sasuke-kun…Naruto is…" she stuttered, trying to get the words out. "Naruto is d-dying…and I can't do anything!"

Sasuke now too felt tears brimming behind his eyes as the thought of Naruto dying yet again entered his mind. The first time was bad enough, but he was brought back. But this time there was no one to bring him back. "Y-You sure?" Sasuke stuttered, and approached the bloody body of Naruto. "You can't do anything?"

"I ran out of chakra…" Sakura sobbed, showing Sasuke when she tried to do a medical jutsu, and the green aura failed to show.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's pale face, and bent down next to him. "Damn it, don't you die again…" he cursed, slamming his fist into the ground. "You can't die Naruto! You just can't!" Suddenly, both Sasuke and Sakura began to back away as a bright white light engulfed Naruto's body, and shot into the air. "W-What is that?" Sasuke asked, terrified. 

Sakura just shook her head, and watched as the light pounded harshly back into Naruto's body. It looked like Kami was giving him his life back, as if saying "You are not to die yet". Even so, the light was just barely glowing off of his body, and it soon died away. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she ran over and held his head in her arms. "Naruto, please open your eyes!"

Slowly, as a single tear fell from Sakura's eyes, a little bit of sapphire was seen under his eyelids. "S-Sakura…chan?" Naruto's voice huskily coughed out. "I-Is that you?"

"Naruto!" The kunoichi cried as she held the revived Hokage. "You're alive! I was sure you were going to die!"

Naruto stared at Sakura with a pleading look. "Sakura-chan, listen to me…" he said, and the medic looked down at him. "Promise me, to never throw your life away…okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered.

"Because, the feeling of death…" he continued. "It's a scary thing."

More tears fell from Sakura's eyes. "Yeah…" she whispered. "I promise."

"Heh…good." Naruto replied, and closed his eyes, muttering out one last word. "Home…"

"Home…" Sakura repeated, and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, help me take him back to our apartment."

Sasuke slowly nodded his head, and continued staring at Naruto's body. _The feeling of death…_ he thought in his head. _It really is a scary thing, for everyone._

* * *

**_Okay, that's over and done with...(wow, I really DON'T care anymore, do I?)_**

**_And please leave some feedback this time, okay? Please review!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


	16. OH DAMN IT!

**_I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm having a friend type this up for me, since sadly, I fractured both of my hands from softball, and now I can at least put this up. Until my hand heals, I WILL be thinking up plots and ideas for this. So sorry about this, but there's nothing I can do. Hey, I'm not called Target for nothing on my team. As my mom says, "It's not softball unless Catherine gets hurt". So, if you guys can think up anything, let me know, since I'll be gone probably for another two weeks at least, a month or two at the most. And CRTs are coming up, so thats gonna suck for me. Sorry for playing softball, but it's my passion! I'll see you when I heal!_**

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_**


End file.
